


Team JNGL

by Jasel147



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanus hate, I'm a jerk x), Jay is a loner, Multi, OC's expect Jay, Qrow is Ruby's father, Secret Past, Summer's not dead, but that can change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasel147/pseuds/Jasel147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my team for R.W.B.Y.</p>
<p>Also the name is pronounced Jungle Green. So yeah</p>
<p>(Note i decided i would change it up so yeah sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Team

**Name:** Jay T______K

**Age:**  17

**Race** **:** Wolf Faunus

**Hair Color:** Grey (but if looked at closely you can see black. Odd).

**Ear Color:** Grey (but the same with his hair, looks like there is black).

**Eye Color:**  His eyes are completely grey no other color. There's not even the whites of his eyes.

**Description:** He has scars over the corners of his mouths and several overs his eyes like they were gouged out by glass shards. He has a tattoo on his back that he won't let anyone see even when forced to show it by guards.

**Weapon** **:**  Apocalyptic Wire, a greatsword that turns into a ten foot whip with chunks of the blade embedded in it to cut. He also says there is a third transformation. His mark on it looks like a wolf's eye.

**Semblance:** Called 'Shadow Weaving' (Learned of it the hard way).

**Background:**  He says he lives with his stepmother and siblings who loves him more than his biological family. He claims he has no biological family but he looks away for us when he said that. When pushed about them he held everyone in the air by 'shadow wires'. When asked about if he had a criminal past or any connections to the White Fang, looked out the window and said he worked for them but left when they turned violent. He regrets even working for them but he has a look like he left someone or more behind.

**Applicant Approved.**

 

**Name:**  Nathanla "Seagem" Carashina.

**Age:** 18 but acts like she's 6

**Race:**  Fish Faunus

**Hair Color:** Light Blue

**Eye Color:** Bright neon light blue

**Description:** Childlike nature, hyper but when it comes to puzzles or work she can't be beat even by a computer. She has amazing fighting capabilities with one on one fights but it's harder for her if she is by herself fighting multiply enemies.

**Weapons/Semblance:** Deny and Disown, her weapon and semblance combined to make 'Water Weaponry'. If she uses it correctly she would be a formidable enemy against anyone who pisses her off.

**Background:** She doesn't stop talking when asked about her past. she has three little brothers and four little sisters. She is the oldest but wishes for an older brother figure. Her father died, back when she was 7 and her younger siblings were all 3, fighting off Faunus haters who wanted to kill all ten of them and thanks to kind human neighbors helping them out from getting caught by the haters. She started to work around the age of 13 for one of her neighbors in a tinkering shop. She worked for her for five years when her boss told her that she got her signed up for Beacon Academy. When she asked her boss why her boss said that she saw how much she helped people and times when she fell asleep in the store that she always said she wanted to go to Beacon. So she talked to her mother and got it all set up of her, the only things that she had to do was make her own weapon and that she had to study and make her and her mother proud. She also mentioned that her boss and mother were dating. She was so happy that she hopped over the counter and hugged her boss/best friend. And that were the story ends.

**Applicant Approved**

 

 

**Name:** Graz Fainers

**Age:** ??? (won't tell)

**Race:** Bull Faunes

**Hair Color:**  Long Dark Brown

**Horn Color:** Gray

**Eye Color:** Yellow Green

**Description:** She is 6'7. She has beowolf bite and claw marks all over her arms and lower legs.

**Weapon:** Homage, a hammer that fires rockets and can create tornadoes.

**Semblance:** Wind Flash. She can teleport in a burst of wind.

**Background:** She is an orphan with a younger brother who died in a White Fang rally turned wrong. She won't talk more about her past and we don't want to press it.

**Applicant Approved.**

 

**Name:**  Luke Mashino

**Age:** 19

**Race:** Fox Faunus

**Hair Color:** Platinum Red

**Ear Color:** Orange

**Eye Color:** Jade

**Description:** Silent and not talkative, when he talks it's short sentences and has hate in his eyes.

**Weapon:** Spinefall, a spear that splits in two is also a rifle.

**Semblance:** Won't tell cause he hates it.

**Background:** Again won't tell cause he hates his past and the fact the White Fang is killing and stealing. So he not a part of the White Fang. The only thing he will say about his past is that he had Two siblings, both were killed by the White Fang.

**Applicant Approved.**


	2. Beginnings and meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story mainly focused around Jay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full italic are flashbacks.  
> Just italic words are thinking.
> 
> Here is the song for the flashbacks.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3lbFYKw8jco
> 
> Here the song Jay sings for his family  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=smoQkJF26C0
> 
> And on the ship.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vn8bJLnFzms

 

**(Patch, Thornwood's Residences 2:30)**

Jay was laying on the couch, looking up at the ceiling. He wanted to get up and go to bed. The main reason he couldn't sleep was that he's stepsiblings had nightmares along with himself, plus they were sleeping on top of him. He's nightmare was different from theirs because he's was about their biological father they shared. The man who turned his life upside down and killed his mother. 

"Damn bastard, i'm glad you died." He said as he lifted his free hard up towards the ceiling. He thought about his biological family.

 

_"Hey Jay, _e_,  _i__e_  a__  if  we  w__t__  to  _e__  _e_  w_i_  f__n_s  _r_e___m. W___  do  _o_  g___  _a_?"_

_"Let's go h_l_ h__ b_g b___h_r!"_

_"A__g__  B__!"_

 

 

"J-Jay I need to get something to drink." Hanlder said. Jay pick up his arm and let his little brother go get a drink. While Jasrine, his little sister, snuggled closer to him. His step siblings are twins. Hanlder had green hair and orange eyes. Even if Jasrine was a faunus, she remembered Jay of someone from his past, someone important and from _i_ _a__l_, she has long orange hair and ears and one blue eye and one green eye. Their shared father harmed her worse than anyone could, he raped her when no else was home.

"I'm sorry i wasn't here when that happened i could have protected you." Jay teared up and hugged her closer to himself.

"...love you ... big brother.." Jasrine mumbled in her sleep hugging him.

"Love you too." Hanlder came back and climbed up on him. Jay thought back to his siblings.

_'Hey Jay n___ s__e __l_ w__h ___s.'_

_"S__e s__."_

Jay shook his head and got up to call a close someone of his past, one of the only ones he kept in contact of his time in the White Fang.

"Hey it's me.... What did he do now" Jay says getting up and putting a blanket over them and walked outside closing the sliding door quietly.

 

**(4 hours later)**

 

"He asked for bodyguards.... And returned them with broken bones and big bruises from what he says is 'a oversize weedwacker welding girl'.... Wow he's got worse then when i was working for him.... Well that makes sense.... Wait the blonde destroyed the club again.... *sigh* I'll pay for their hospital bills and the repairs.... Well think of it as comparisons for what happened.... The normal way i do.... Yes it's illegal but that's how i get the money.... Well i was taught by the best people.... Yeah i miss her but we only text.... Yeah yeah talk to you later.... Bye." Jay hang up and looked up at the sky.

He breathed out and it looked like familiar smoke.

_"B__t___  _h_  __e  _o_  _m__e__g?"_

_"H__  oh  s___y  Jay. I'm  _t__s__."_

Jay felt like having a smoke. He was getting stressed out waiting for confirmation about getting he got into Beacon. But he promised Hanlder and Jasrine he wouldn't smoke because they were worried about me. Jay just looked at the sunrise and saw the mailman coming. He walked over to him.

"Hey Layner, got anything for me?"

"Yeah this letter of acceptance from Beacon."

Jay took the letter from him and thank him and walked inside. Jay walked over to the couch. He saw his siblings still asleep and smiled. He picked up Jasrine, who was closer, and laid her back down on his lap after he sat down and gently scratched behind her dog ears. He could feel her smile and push in to his hand, He continued to read and his smile only grew and grew.

"Big brother why are you smiling?" Jasrine asked tiredly.

"Oh nothing, just your big brother got in to Beacon." He watched as her smile grew wider. She jumped up and hugged him, laughing.

"What's all this racket, did Jay tickle you again Jasrine?" Desirae asked. She has long green hair and dog ears. Jasrine got her blue eye from.

"No big brother got accepted to Beacon!" Jasrine exclaimed happily.

"Oh did he now? But that means he would have to go away cause Beacon is far away." Jasrine looked a bit down with this information until Jay said.

"Hey doesn't mean i won't call you. I might get busy but i'll try to call, okay Jasrine?" Jay looked at her to get her answer but he wasn't expecting to get tackled by her hard enough to laugh the letter out of his hand. Desirae caught it.

"Oh it looks like you leave today." She said with a frown. "Well let's get you packed up alright?"

"Alright but before i go i want to go out with all of you into the town, for one last look around okay?"

"YAY I call riding on his shoulders!" Jasrine said.

"Aw i wanted too Jasrine." Hanlder whined at his twin.

"Fine you can ride his shoulders. I'll just hang off his chest!"

Jay started laughing and go up with both of them hang around his neck to his room to pack. he started to sing, Jasrine joined in then Desirae and last Handler. They sang the whole time. Then they went for ice cream.

 

**(4 hours later.... again :p)**

 

Jay was on the airship with his hood over his ears, sitting in the corner not notice the two blondes who were staring at him. He wanted to sit far away of Schnee as possible. Because of what her family had done to faunus. He decided to start singing not knowing that another person was sitting next to him and she was reading.

"I remember tears streaming down your face

When I said, I'll never let you go."

The girl next to him turned, set her book down and started listening to him sing. One of the blondes attacked her sister with a hug. "Oh, I can't believe my baby sister's going to Beacon with me! This is the best day EVER!"

"When all those shadows almost killed your light.

I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone.

But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight."

The other blonde immediately recognized him and was going to go talk to him but his stomach didn't want to agree with him. Jay closed his eyes and let the music take him away.

"Just close your eyes, The sun is going down.

"You'll be alright, No one can hurt you now.

Come morning light, You and I'll be safe and sound...."

The raven haired girl leaned closer to him to listen better when the male blonde puke over Schnee shoes and she grinned. Jay starts to hum and he ignored what happened and continued to sing. 

"Don't you dare look out your window darling.

Everything's on fire.

The war outside our door keeps raging on.

Hold onto this lullaby.

Even when the music's gone."

Most of the people around him stopped and listened to him sing.

"Just close your eyes, The sun is going down.

"You'll be alright, No one can hurt you now, Come morning light.

"You and I'll be safe and sound...."

"Just close your eyes, 

"You'll be alright, No one can hurt you now, Come morning light.

"You and I'll be safe and sound.... Ooooooo, Ooooooo, Ooooooo, Ooooooo."

They land and he waits to be the last one off not wanting his hood to fall off. When he noticed the raven haired sit next to him looking like she wanted the same time as him.

"Hey my name is Jay, nice to meet you."

The raven haired girl turned and stuck out her hand. "My name is Blake."

"Looks like we're waiting for the same thing." He shook his hand. "Well I think us faunus should stick together."

Blake fliched back and looked scared until she realized he said 'us faunus should stick together.' "Wait your a faunus?"

"Yep, just like you have you bow i... oh everyone left come on." they walked outside and continued their conversation. Jay took off his hood a bit to show his ears before putting his hood back on. "I'll a wolf faunus, and you are a cat." He said smiling until.

***CRASH***

"YOU IDIOT!" the Shnee screamed at the red cloak wearing girl. After a while of screaming and then an explosion. "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!?"

"Weiss Schnee." both Jay and blake answered.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company: one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world..." Blake said.

"Finally some recognisance here." Weiss said calmly

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." Blake finished off.

"What? How dare!... The nerve of... Ugh!" Weiss said storming off.

"but you do have to admit without them we would probably be over run by grimm." Jay stating a fact before Blake walked off.

"Hey need a hand?" Jay offered as his hand and someone else hand reached down to help the girl. He could have sworn there was a echo. He looked to his side and saw one of his best friends from when he was younger. After they helped up the girl, he tackled his friend.

"Jaune how have you been man?"

"Fine how about you?"

"Umm aren't you the boy who barfed on the ship?" The girl asked.

Jay blicked then busted out laughing. "That was you?!? Well i should be surprised, he's always had motion sickness."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Put what you guess goes in the blanks. To the ones who do i will leave a conformation.  
> Good luck and let the games began. ;)
> 
> Here's a song for all of you reading whenever your bored. :p  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EKXJFv5VLOc


	3. The Emerald Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've got bored so i wrote weird stuff XD.  
> Time for the others and some grimm slaying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here the song he's listening to: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ddpf2c7vcnU

"So wait you came to Beacon Jaune. Why?" Jay asked sarcastically. He already knew why, Jaune told him. Jaune was the only one who knew of his past as well. In fact Jaune helped him escape from the White Fang

_"I don't want to fight, i want to protect people." 12 year old Jaune said to 12 and a half year old Jay._

_"I know, I wish I could have protected _y m___e_" Jaune just patted his back._

"*Whistle* You there?" Jaune waved his hand in front of Jay.

"Huh oh yeah I'm okay."

"Hey what is your weapon?" Ruby asked with a curious smile.

"Heh this is Apocalyptic Wire, My pride and joy. Made it myself."

"Oooo what does it do?"

"Well let's just say you don't want to be on the receiving end her okay."

"What her, it's a her?" Ruby and Jaune asked.

"Yeah why do you two not know what your weapons are?"

"Nope, Crescent Rose is a girl." Ruby said well hugging it. "She's also a customizable high impact sniper rifle. (A-what?) It's also a gun."

"Impressive, scythes are hard to master but extremely deadly." Jay said after seeing her weapon. "But personally I like my greatsword because of this." Jay flicked Apocalyptic Wire and it turn into the ten foot whip with the chunks of blades. "This is mark 2 but there.... Wait we're going to be late." Turning it back back into a greatsword and took off running with Ruby and Jaune behind him.

After get to the auditorium. "Well there's my sister so see you guys later." Ruby disappeared in a puff of roses.

"Wait where can i find a nice quirky girl to talk to." Jaune sighed. "Well it's just you and me now Jay... Jay?" Jaune looked that where he was but only saw air. "Jay even you abandoned me!?"

Jay was walking around the auditorium, mainly looking around at the humans who were focused on Ozpin as he walked out. "I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge--to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose – direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin said his speech before walking off.

 

 **(Later that night)**  

Jay was up on the second floor staring down at everybody. 'Heh this is fun. But I have a feeling that the one with red orange hair. He might be a problem for faunus. I'll have to watch him closely. Wait what are they doing.' Jay looking at the red, white, black, and yellow haired girls having a big argument.

'Umm why are they fighting. Oh Blake is about to blow out the candles.' Jay put down the book he was reading, it was the book that Jaune told him that his mother wrote. She used Jaune as a pamphlet for the main character and Jay as his best friend, Thought it would 'Make them more popular with the ladies as' she said. Jaune said he would like it, so he was reluctantly reading it. Jaune mother was kinda intense when you meet her. She thought Jay was interested in Jaune, that made it kinda of awkward between him and Jaune.

After the light went out, he saw that blake was waiting for the other girls to go to sleep. He was looking out the window, at the stars and counted them for a while, then he decided to look to see who was still awake. Jay didn't see anyone still awake so he decided to take a look around. He didn't have to worry about being locked out of the room he could just pick his way back in.

Jay was look around the abandoned hallways of Beacon. He always wanted to take the job that let him come here. Back when he was still in the White Fang.

 

_...._

_"Hey Jay there is a job that lets you go to Beacon. You want it?" _o_a_ asked_

_"No not really, hey maybe _o_ _n_ N__ should take it." Jay told __m_n._

_"Heh i __n'_ t__n_ me _n_ Beacon ar on good _e___." _om__ said smiling sheepishly and scratching the back of his head._

_...._

 

Jay had wandered in his flashback and came up on a door with a sign that said 

**[STAY OUT]**

**[THIS ROOM IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION]**

"Well this is interesting, what's in here?" Jay opened the door and saw the room was completely built. "Why? That's room is complete. So why is it closed off?" Jay took looked around the room, saw a stack of chairs some table and places for instruments. "Well it looks like someone can turn this into a reading ro...." Jay got a great idea but he was getting tired so he decided to head back.

As he was heading back he could hear soft footsteps behind him but played it off until he went around the corner and waited, he heard the footsteps stop at the corner. He saw Blake peek around the corner and he said.

"Boo." she jumped in surprize and eeped. but Jay decided to ignore it. "Well I didn't expected you to be following me."

"Why are you walking around out here?" Blake asked breathlessly, embarrassed and blushing because she eeped. "And you were expecting someone to follow you?"

"Thinking mainly. Also yes the blonde next to Ruby. What about you?" Jay countered her. 

"I saw you leave so i was curious of what you were doing. And why her?"

"Well lets say i've meet her before, but not on the best of terms." Jay said while scratching the back of his head. "I honestly think she would like to kill me if she could." Jay smiled at her after saying that.

"Well she looks like she could if she really wanted to." Blake chukled as she saw the playful side of him.

"Heh maybe. Hey did you leave the door open when you left the auditorium?" Jay asked as they walked up to the door cracked open.

"No it was closed when i left?" Blake said with a bit of edge in her voice.

"Huh then who's out here with us...." Jay pulled Blake down as a fist went over their heads. "Oh hi blondy, how are you?"

The blonde didn't say anything just tried to punched at him, which he jumped on to her arm and kicked her back.

"Blondy i don't like hurting girls." Jay said as his shadow started to stretch. "BUT I'LL MAKE AN EXCEPTION FOR YOU!" Wrapping the shadows around her throat. But she fought back against the wires and broke free and charged him. Just as they both were about to punch each other.

"STOP IT YOU TWO!" Ruby shouted. "Why are you two fighting!" Ruby asked with her scythe in between, looking angry as hell. "Well?"

"Well she attacked me first Red." Jay explained. Something connected in her mind making the scythe start to turn towards him.

"Jay let me tell her." Blake said, Ruby looked at her. "Your sister attacked us first he pulled me out of the way so i wouldn't get hit by her punch." Ruby turned it back to the neutral part between them. "He decided to protect himself from her by holding her up in the air with 'shadow wires', i guess i don't know, but their were both at each others throats. So they are both in the wrong Ruby." Blake explained.

"I know that but what i want to know is why. Why are you two at each other's throats."

"Well that is a story. but i'll shorten it. I work with some people of interest or the person who's bar she keeps destroying." Jay said

"Is this true Yang?"

"Yes but he attacks people for the fun of it!" Yang spat at him.

"Oi, those people i 'attack' are drunk! And I don't attack them, I escort them out of the building!" Jay spat back.

"But..." After hearing this information her argument died in her throat.

"Yang stop. Sorry about her behavior Jay, still friends?" Ruby stuck out her hand, embarrassed.

Jay just smiled and shook her hand. "Still friends." Missing the fact she was blushing. "Well we should get some sleep, Yang if you want to kill me do it when you have more strength. Ok? I'll you spar with you, it might be fun." Looking at her still smiling before walking to the door, again missing the fact Yang was blushing.

 

**(Later that day)**

 "For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin started to launch the students into the air but Jay wasn't listening he was looking out at the forest.

He already had his landing strategy. 'Well i can grab onto a branch and flip down on to another one then lower down to the forest floor. Oh my turn.' Jay crouched down and as it launched he shot up. He still had a hand in his pocket while the other was keeping his hood and headphones on.

"See you guys later!" Jay shouts as he flew backwards past a girl with light blue hair. He just waved as he grabbed a branch and flipped down to the branch under him but it broken under him "OH SHIIIIIIIII...."

Jay didn't feel any other branches. He looked around his surroundings until he looked up and saw the same blue hair.

"Hi?" Jay waved at her nervously.

"Are you ok?" She asked

"Oh yeah, just a bit winded. Thanks for saving me from falling all the way down." She just smiled, just lowered him and herself down to the forest floor. "Well it looks like we're partners, this might be fun, you seem pretty cool."

She gasped then smiled. "Okay, partner?"

Jay smiled shook her hand but his face quickly changed to a hard look. He pulled her past him and slammed his sword into the head of a ursa minor. "You alright?"

"Yeah. Look Out!" She pushed past him and stabbed another one as it charged them.

More ursa came out of the forest and all surrounded them. "Well this is going to be fun. Ready?" Jay asked her, she nodded. As they both got ready.

***Crash***

"Hmm, oh look out." Jay jumped up pulling the girl up with him as a spear pierced through two ursas and he was riding one. He was grinning widely as he killed them and a dark brown hair girl with a hammer jumped on one. Jay landed on a ursa stabbing through it's head.

"Oh look more people. Hi i'm Jay who are all of you?" Jay said as he flipped over two ursas and cut their heads off.

"I'm Nathanla or Seagem. People like to call me Seagem, i don't mind what you call me" Nathania said, cutting one in to cubes.

"Graz." She said as she launched a ursa up in the air then shooting rockets at it.

"Luke." He said grabbing his spear from inside of a ursa and spinning it while shooting it.

After killing all of the ursa. "Well follow me i think i know where the relics are." Jay said and took off craving his way through the woods and bushes. The others shrugged and follow. Jay already had knowledge of the woods cause when he lived near here. 

 

....

_Jay loved run freely through the woods, the feel of wind rushing pass his ears and through his hair. N__ loved to run with him. Out of everyone they knew they were the closest to each other. Not even _o_a_ was as close to them as they were to each other._

_'Come on N__ keep up!' Jay stopped to sign to her. She tackled him and started tickling him. But he was winning the fight. After they finished, they were both laughing hard._

_"Jay, N__, come on C___e_ wants us!"_

....

 

Jay stopped at the edge of a cliff and looked down saw a great opportunity until.

***ROAR* *CRASH***

He spun around to the three following crashed into him sending them off the cliff plummeting to their death.

"Oh fun."Jay said sarcastically. 


	4. The Emerald Forest pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the story diverges be cause there is going to be two different relationships for Jay. It's going to get confusing, more so for me. They are 'White' and 'Black cause Jay's main color for his outfit is going to change. Kinda like in Infamous 2 or second son, I don't know.

"Well this is just lovely. Guess i need to safe everyone." Jay pulled out his greatsword and slammed it into his wrist holder. It turned into forty feet of wires. 'Shit this is going to hurt.' He tossed the wire to form a thin blade that pierced in the cliff side and burst to lock him into the rock. "Hold onto me guys! NOW!" They grabbed a hold to him as he jerked to a stop efficiently stopping them before they hit the ground but....

"SHIT!" Even with his aura, the sudden stop took his aura and dislocated his shoulder. He was defenceless and open to attacks from grimm. Jay pulled his wires back and they formed his sword again. "Fuck that hurt. Still we got a mission to do." He said standing up using his shadow wires to make a sling for his useless arm. 'Fuck that hurts more then I thought. But I'm the only one who's knows where we're going.' Jay started running in the directions of the ruins.

"Jay wait-." Seagem started but he was to far away. "Damn it come on guys. He'll get himself if he continues like this." She says running after him. Luke and Graz just look at each other before following. 'Damned fool if you run off without you partner you're going to get killed.'

Jay was getting close to the ruins, he could feel it. But there Beowolfs attacked him. He dodged them to the best of his abilities and used his semblance to protect himself and kill them. 'Shit pushing myself too far. Maybe I should have waited but I'm close.' The others caught up with him.

"We got to keep move there two Deathstalkers coming this way!" They dashed out into the clearing seeing the others peers.

"Ummm I think we need some help!" Jay running towards them. They looked and saw the two, one having Jaune hang off of the tip before getting flung off. "Well even if I can't fight with my sword I can fight with my WIRES!" He threw the shadows over the grimms clawes to stop them but he could only stop one. As he heard the other one closing in he smelled roses pass him.

"Uh oh." Ruby said as Crescent Rose bounced off the bone plates.

"Ruby, Run!" Yang yelled to ruby. Ruby shot a couple of time at the grimm before running and getting stuck by a Nevermore feather. 

Jay saw this and tried to stretch his shadow over to pull it out of the ground. Only to feel his shadow start to eat at his hands. "No come on I need to save them. Please a bit more feet." He saw Weiss rushing over to save to Ruby. "Nevermind, Weiss's got this." He pulls his shadow back then shoots them into the eyes of his Deathstalker effectively blinding it. The Seagem stab tho it's side and enraged it. It swang it tail towards her, only for it to be slammed down into the ground by a hammer and pinned there by a spear.

"KILL IT!" Luke shouted at the other two attacking. Graz hopped up and threw her hammer into it's stinger knocking it in a tree. Seagem pulled enough water and slammed it into the Deathstalker. And with Jay holdin down onto it's claws ripping them off.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Jay shouted as he ran up to it and stabbed tho the boneplate on it's face leaving the sword in it as he jumped up and Graz swing her hammer into the handle piercing tho the boneplate and the skull, killing it.

"We did it? We did it!" Seagem explained before tackling Jay in a hug. Jay winced but patted her on her head. "Oh right we need to get one of the relics. Which one do you want Jay?" She said hopping up to the chess pieces. "Oh they're chess pieces. Oh how about the white bishop?" Jay just nodded holding his arm up to his chest. She grabbed it and started to hop around him smiling. Luke grabbed the other white bishop.

 

**(After getting back to Beacon)**

"Jay Tinick, Nathanla "Seagem" Carashina, Graz Fainers, Luke Mashino, make up team J.N.G.L. (Jungle Green), lead by Jay Tinick. Next..." Jay and his team walked down from the stage smiling.

"Well can't disagree with Ozpin. You would make a great leader." Luke said as GoodWitch walked over.

"Excuse me but ozpin asked me to tell you all he would like to see you four in his office after the ceremony."

"Alright but why?" Jay asked but she had already walked away. "Well guess we're talking to Ozpin."

"JAY!" Ruby shouted as she jumped and hugged him. "You're a leader." She smiled.

"AH Ruby, ribs and my arm still hurt careful!" Jay tensed up as pain shot tho his body. She jumped back and apologized profusely. "It's okay ruby you didn't know just for a while when hugging me do it softly just incase. Alright?"

"Alright." She said smiling again before hugging him softer this time.

"Hey Jay!" Yang said slapping him hard on the back as the others walked over with her. He winced and told her the same thing he told Ruby. "Oh sorry man I'l' try to do it softer."

"Anyway we have to go see Ozpin right now. See you guys later." Jay said the the other two team. They said their goodbyes as they walked to their dorms.

 

**(In Ozpin's office, A little while later)**

"... And that's way i need you four to my personal assassin team. You will get missions form me and me alone. If your teachers ask you to a different mission, you will do them unless i say differently. Got it?" Ozpin asked with his hard stare.

Jay, who was shivering at the fact that Ozpin, and now his team, knew his real last name. But the way Ozpin was putting it he knew he had no chose in the matter. "... Alright, you got a deal. But i got to ask how did you know about my past in the White Fang And about my older brother and sister?"

Ozpin just smiled. "I have my ways. Now it's getting late, go to bed you have school tomorrow." He said sipping his coffee. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note Tinick is not his late name. Ozpin knows his real last name.
> 
> I'm not tell any of you how Ozpin knows cause not even I know. I just see Ozpin as the person who has connections everywhere.


	5. Training Hour (White Chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I making Jay close to Pyrrha's level of fight abilities but not there yet. And the interaction between Jay and Jaune is more like they're brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here are the songs for this chapter:
> 
> For the fight: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yPq9LM_2Jcg
> 
> For the interaction between Weiss and Jay: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YJ-IvH4yIgU

**(Two weeks later, In Combat Class)**

"I'm going to be calling on two of you to fight against each other. This will show how you need to better yourselves in combat." Glynda says with little emotion in her face. "Pyrrha Nikos and Jay Tinwork are going to be are first two combatants for the first round. Would the two please come down to the ring."

 Jay walked down with no problem fighting Pyrrha. He wanted to try his hand against her to see if he can beat her but when he lost, he would accept it with pride. He stood across from Pyrrha who was already in a combat pose. He smirked and pulled out his greatsword. "Don't go easy on my alright?"

"Only if you give me the same consideration." Pyrrha asked as Jay got in his combat pose.

"Ready. Set. Fight!" Glynda said.

Both of them launched at each other. Jay blocked Pyrrha downward slice and slide around her. He kicked her forward to was where he was and sent the shadow wires to tie her to the spot. She jumped out of the wires and started shooting at him. Jay just spun his sword in a circle and knock them out of the way. Then covered his hand in shadows and grabbed her with the wires pulling her in close. They both parried the other while kicking at each other, only for Pyrrha to kick him square in the chest and knock him back. She didn't let Jay recover and pressed the assault. Jay pulled the shadows around both arms and kept blocking until he grabbed both of her feet and threw her up in the air. He then launched the wires from his hands at her. She pulled her shield in front of her, blocking all the shadow wires. She looked at Jay and saw him smirking widely. She knew to quickly turn around and block. And she did it with little damage to her aura, surprised that someone could hit her so quickly.  Jay launched himself up at her swinging at a wide swipe to her side, only for her to roll over he's attack and counter with one of her own. He used his shadows to make it seem like her was kicking the air and move around her. he then swung down at her and while she was about to block that he kicked her exposed side and then bought the sword down on her shield knocking her down to the floor. As he fell down to the floor and the dust settled she shoot up at him. Jay tried to block them but took five bullets before landing. He hopped back making distance between them, confusing her. He then pointed his sword towards her and Jaune knew this stance.

"Oh no, not that stance. Look out Pyrrha!" Jaune called out, confusing her more.

Everyone looked at Jay as he was smirking. His sword dissipated in what looked like a light show. Her eyes went wide and she pulled her shield up as Jay threw his arm to the side and created massive claw marks on the walls. She pulled down her shield to look at Jay and it looked like a sword appeared out of the air in his outstretched hand. He looked over at Pyrrha who was now on the defensive.

"Oh you can tell what has happened can't you Pyrrha?" Jay asked curiously.

"You made a bunch of wires out of your sword," Pyrrha stated a-matter-of-factly.

"Hmm no wonder you are the most talented fighter. This is the most interesting fight i've had in awhile." Jay said getting in another combat pose more suitable for using a katana. Pyrrha studied the area and saw where the metal wires were.

Jay then run towards Pyrrha and Pyrrha charged towards Jay. She got the first swing and swung for his free hand, only for Jay to block her with his arm. She could feel she hit something metal. She smirked and decided to use it to her advantage. She pushed him back. Jay flipped in the air and swiped his 'claws at her again, determined to break her defense. But she ran under the wires and swung at him again. He blocked her sword with his but got hit by her shield. He smiled wide at how she was beating him.

 _'This is what I wanted. To find someone who can beat me without a handicap.'_ Jay thought to himself as he swung at her.

 _'Finally someone who can stand me at full fighting power.'_ Pyrrha thought as she felt Jay strike hit her shield, sending shivers of pleasure down her spine.

**(After awhile they both stood a couple feet away from each other, one hit away from the red zone for their auras.)**

"Lets finish this with one more hit alright?" Jay asked feeling fatigue hit him. But got into a stance.

"Alright one more hit Jay. But be prepared to lose." Pyrrha said getting into her stance that she knew she would win no matter what Jay did.

They both charged at each other. Jay striking her shield but with a smirk as she stuck his stomach, sending him in to the red zone. They both took a few steps before Jay collapsed on the floor. Surprising everyone as they saw they were both in the red zone.

"Heh you forgot about my wires." Jay stated as he sat up on his knees.

"Good job Jay. Lets do this again. It seems we both are in need of practice." Pyrrha said after calming down off her adrenaline high. She held out her hand so he could get up

"I would like that." Jay said grabbing her hand and pulling himself up with her help.

"Good fight you two. Next up is Jaune Arc and Cardinal Winchester." Pyrrha helpped Jay up to his sit which was close to team JPNR and team RWBY.

"Nice job Jay." Ruby said

"Yeah i don't think any one got that close to beating Pyrrha." Yang stated indicating a blush from said girl.

"I thought you were going to win for a second there Jay." Seagem said to pick up his spirits.

"No i knew i was going to lose to her." Jay said with confidence, indicating another blush from Pyrrha.

"Please stop guys, I don't think Pyrrha can handle it." Luke said pointing at the red faced Pyrrha.

"Yeah we probably should stop." Jay said and effectively stopping the conversation.

**(After class(this is where the chapters diverge))**

Jay was walking around Beacon, not really caring where he was going. He was just think of how he could be Pyrrha next time they fought. He didn't notice the person in front of him before running into her.

"Ogh. Ow, that hurt, Hey do you kn... oh." Weiss said noticing who it was and then blushing deeply.

"Oh did I knock you down?" Jay helped her up, noticing that her face was red. "Hey your face is red."

"Wha! Uh! I'm fine!" She said trying to cover her face but jay caught her hands. "Umm."

Jay put the back of his hand on her forehead. She leaned into his hand unconsciously. "Hmm your temperature feels normal. Then why is your face red?" Jay leaned in closer to her.

She noticed this hoping that he would do something that she would remember forever. "Jay?" She whisper at him.

"What is it?" He looked at her, hearing her heartbeat pick up.

"k......" Weiss whisper quietly, not know that Jay heard her.

Jay smirked and kissed her softly, igniting fireworks in her mind. He pulled away after awhile and saw she was in a daze. "Is that what you wanted?" Jay asked.

"Yes and it was amazing." She leaned into his chest, closing her eyes and sighed in content. Luckily there was a bench. So Jay lead her there so they could sit. After they sat down, Weiss was leaning against Jay as he held her softly. She was savoring the feel of Jay's warmth. "So what are we going to do?" She asked.

"It's up to you. I'm willing to do what you want." Jay said laying his head on hers. She sighed happily and wove her fingers though his.

"Then you will have to listen to me more often." She chuckles and squeeze his hand gently and he squeeze hers back. "I guess that means yes?"

"Of course... Snow Angel." Jay says hopping she would like the nickname.

"Snow Angel huh? Then only you can call me that." She laughed softly and started to fall asleep on his shoulder. Jay heard her breathing slow, he stood up, picked her up and carried her to her dorm room. Luckily only blake was there.

"What happened?" Blake asked curious to why Jay was bring an unconscious Weiss back to her bed.

"She fell asleep while we were talking so i brought her here so she could sleep." Jay answered the best way to direct the other questions until Weiss awoke. He tried to leave but was held in place by Weiss holding his arm. He sighed and sat down. "What do you want to know?"

"Well let's start out simple. Do you like her?" Blake asked putting her book down.

Jay brushed a stray hair out of her face. "Yeah." She smiled softly at his touch.

"What about her do you like?" Blake asked trying to hide her smirk

"Well that she has giving me, of all people, a chance to find love." Jay said looking a little down trot.

Blake nodded at this but now had to ask the big question. "Are you going to tell her about your past and what you are?"

Jay unconsciously rubbed his wolf ears through his hood and looked down. "I... I don't know Blake. I just don't know. She might react bad finding out she fell in love with a faunus. And if she knew my past in the White Fang i think she would flip."

Blake walked over and rubbed his back softly. "There, there. You know you got me, Jaune, Ruby, Yang and everyone else to help you." She felt that she had to be his older sister when they got to know each other. She walked back over to her bunk and picked up her book again. Nether of them noticed that Weiss opened her eyes when Blake asked her last question.

 _'He was a part of the White Fang? But he did leave them? But why did they let a human join? He must be really powerful for the White Fang let him join. But why did he join them? Maybe he hates humans because they did something bad to him in his past.'_ Weiss mind was going into overdrive think about his past. She was broke out of think when Jay brush more hair out of her face.

 "Morning sleeping beauty." Jay said with a small smile. After hearing what Blake and Jay were talking about, she could see sadness in his eyes. She leaned up and kissed him. "Heh what was that for. Not that i'm complaining." He said with a bigger smile.

"Oh no reason." she said smiling and just held on to his arm.  _'As he said before I went into overthink mode is that 'i gave him a chance to find love.' I hope i can help him.'_ She fell asleep with a smile.

"Well it looks like i should go. Talk to you later Blake." Jay said as he left the room and headed to his.


	6. The Electronic Wolf (Black Chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And this is after Blake ran and before they go after Roman.
> 
> Even tho this is a Black chapter there will be hints of White and two other relationships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the music
> 
> For when Jaune and Jay are in the abandoned music room: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0njLuKY-W0g, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pIz2K3ArrWk, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g6B96Qft6Yc, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YJ-IvH4yIgU (yes i bought back that song, but i like it)

**(After classes)**

"Hey Jay, wait up" Jaune called out. Jay turned around to see his childhood friend. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"To check something out. Wanna come?" Jay said already walking the direction of the music room.

"Sure i have nothing else to do anyway." Jaune said, following close to Jay. Nether of them noticed that they were being followed by three others who were curious to see how Jaune, the loveable goofball, and Jay , the stone faced emotionless man, were such close friends.

_"Why are we following them?"_ Ren asked after he was pulled into doing this by the two girls, both who seemed determined to find out.

_"Aren't you curious to see why they are such good friends?"_ Blake asked him and Pyrrha moved up, still following Jaune  and Jay as they turned a corner, deep in conversation.

_"Guys come on."_ Pyrrha whispered back at them. Ren didn't want to admit it but he did want to know. They weren't like him and Nora. So how were they great friends, almost as if they were brothers.

 As Jay got to the room, Jaune looked around before they walked in, then he asked. "So did you put those poster up all over the town?" Jay just turned and smirked at Jaune. "Heh why am i not surprised. You know that there well be some of the others there right?"

"Yes but i will be wearing the helmet you made remember." Jay said walking over the the window after grabbing an acoustic guitar that was laying against the wall. "It will block my face and eyes so no one knows who i am while we're there." He started to hum as he stoked the guitar.

Jaune chuckled and grabbed the other acoustic guitar and sat across from Jay. "So which song are we going to play?"

"You'll see." Jay started to play what sounded like an upbeat song. Jaune admittedly recognized it and started to play along.

**(Outside the room)**

After a while listening. "Who is he singing about?" Blake asked almost entranced by the music and to voices singing the song.

"i don't know but you have to admit they are good at playing the guitar." Ren said leaning against the wall close to the door with Blake on the other side and Pyrrha peering in to the room. "But I think we might need to keep Pyrrha from walking in there and messing up the music."

"But they're playing so they won't notice if we did." Pyrrha said hopefully, trying to convince them to go in to listen to the music better and hopefully Jaune would sing to her. Then they noticed that the music had stop. and saw Jay walk over to the piano and played a few notes before sitting down and started a new song. While Jay was playing Jaune looked out the window.

Jaune was tapping his foot to the beat while sing. It looked like they had a nonverbal agreement that Jaune would sing and Jay would play the music.

"Well we can see that they know what they're doing." Ren inquired looking at the others before Jaune walked over to them and scared the out of their conversation.

"Hmm, oh hi guys. what are you guys doing here? Jay said only he knew of this room?" Jaune asked

"No on the first i saw him exit this room and then a couple days ago i read in here." Blake said almost prideful

"Well you can come in if you want." Jaune said as he walked back in.

"Hey Jaune how did you tell that we were outside?" Blake asked walking in after him, followed by ren amd then a red face Pyrrha who was staring at Jaune.

"Jay did. He just motion for me to go look at the door." Jaune said as he sat back down by the window. When they looked at Jay he just nodded and continued to sing. Pyrrha sat by Jaune and got lost in the music laying her chin on her knee.

All of them stopped talking around the third cause they saw Jaune look at Jay. Jaune wasn't the only one who saw tears in Jay's eyes. "Why is he crying?" Pyrrha asked Jaune.

Jaune just sighed and answer. "Have you ever lost someone important to you?" Pyrrha and Ren nodded. "Well imagine that happening in front of you but slowly." Pyrrha and blake gasped and Ren, who is normally stoic, looked shocked at this information. Jay just kept playing as they looked at him.

The more he sung the more they felt the emotions from the song. Unconsciously Jaune and Pyrrha intertwined their fingers. Pyrrha notice this first and blushed deeply but just let it happen. Blake shifted closer to Ren. And Ren did the same and close his eyes, listen to the music.

The fourth song was where Blake and Ren took a chance. Blake leaned against him and Ren wrapped his arm around her. Blake blushed at the action but snuggled closer to him, feeling at peace in his arms. Pyrrha gently squeezed Jaune's hand while looking out at the now rainy day. Jaune was surprised that somehow his fingers intertwined with Pyrrha's but he wasn't going to complain.

Jay was think of his younger adopted sister and what was she doing today. He chuckled at the thought of her annoy they older brother. But he continued to play until he noticed the time. "Oh Jaune we got to go." Jay said walking towards the door.

"Now? Oh you're right we do." Jaune relegated let go of Pyrrha's hand and ran after Jay. Leaving the three looking at the door confused.

**(In the student parking lot)**

"So where's Quicksilver?" Jaune asked, now wearing a pitch black outfit.

"Over here." Jay said sit on his grey motorcycle, Wearing the same as Jaune. He put on His black wolf helmet, where Jaune put on his Knight helmet. These were helmets that they made for each other.

After putting on their helmets, nether noticed an another blonde and Light blue hair boy walking into the parking lot. They took off and swerved passed them.

"What the, Hey get back here!" They jumped onto her motorcycle and took off after them. She wanted to know what they were doing here.

Jaune looked back at the two follow and pointed towards the club. Jay nodded and took off the other way just to turn the corner twice to head back to the club. When Jaune looked back he didn't see the blonde until them was almost close enough to reach out and grab at them.

"Hit the turbo!" Jaune shouted over the mic that connected their helmets. Jay nodded and flicked the turbo's switch. Jaune hated turbo but it did help sometimes. they were pulling away from them and going to the club in time. After they got there, they hide the motorcycle and headed inside. Two guards let them in and closed the doors.

The Malachite twins looked at them and moved in their way. "Why are you two here?" Jay was about to respond but Junior interrupted them.

"Oh there you two are. I was wondering when you were going to get here." Junior and shook Jay's hand.

"Sorry, we got caught up with something." Jay shook his back and followed him deeper into the club. "So how are the boys?"

"Better and thanks for your contribution. It actually helped a lot." Junior lead the group farther into the club.

"Wait this is the man who's been paying for all the damages here?!?" Milta nearly shouted at Junior.

"Yes he is so you should show some respect. He's also the one who paid for your outfits." Junior stated as they got to the bar. "Anyway what would you like to drink you two? The usually Wolf" He grabbed two glass and pour Gin and Tonic in one and set the other glass in front of Jaune.

"He doesn't drink and thanks. Been a bit stress and parched." Jay took a sip as Junior took the glass and poured a Shirley Temple into his drink. Jaune looked at it then at Jay. "That's a non alcoholic drink. Anyway what has Roman been up to?"

"He's pissed off at his boss. Keeps saying that she knows where you are and could easily kill you before anyone noticed you were gone. But we all know at it would take an illusionist for that." Junior chuckled at that and poured himself a drink. "Or for you to be so broking at you freeze mid fight."

Jay chuckled too and took another sip. "I wish i could have a smoke but i made a promise i have to keep. Just call me when he talks to you again alright." Junior nodded "Well then i think me and the Knight should get going but we'll be back tomorrow so..." Just then two guards opened the doors and closed them so someone couldn't get inside.

*What's going on?" Before Junior got an answer the door blew open and a very familiar blonde walked in.

"GUESS WHO'S BACK!" Yang called out and all of the guards pointed their guns at her.

Jay remembered that he left one of his swords here and grabbed it. Making it look like he was prepared to attack her. Junior put his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey blonde. What are you doing here." Junior stopped them.

"Just looking for information Junior." They walked over to the bar. "Hey you're the guys who were at Beacon right. Jay looked at her and put his drink down.

"Yes we are what about..." He caught Yang's fist. "Well now. I guess that's our que to go." Jaune jumped up onto the bar and over Yang. Jay slipped around her and pushed her away. They both ran out with Yang, pulling a light blue haired boy. "Get the bike I'll keep her distracted." Jaune nodded and took off.

Jay kicked at them only for Yang to block it and the boy attack him. He flipped back out of the attack and kicked the spear back. He jumped over Yang punching the trash can behind him. He heard the motorcycle and jumped back and stood on the back of the bike. Jaune speed up and to the faunus rally.

"How long until we get there?" Jay asked blocking the shot the blue haired boy was shoting at them.

"Not that long but paladin lower freeway! And he's chasing Blake and Sun!" Jaune said focusing on the roads, looking for a way down to it. "Need a way down!"

"Got you!" Jay threw out the shadows to make a ramp. Jaune took the ramp, followed by Yang. "We got to stop the paladin!" He pushed a button that shot out a katana that sparkled with black dust. "Just keep close i need a platform to land on!" He disappeared and stuck the back of the robot. He landed back on the bike and got ready for another attack when Sun flew over them along with the blue haired boy. After that the paladin flew off the road. "Jaune follow that paladin!"

"Why it might be broken?" Jaune asked but doing what he said to.

"Because we have to make sure it's broken. Here the Hellhound Gauntlet." Jay handed the wolf helmet to him and pulled up a face mask. As they were flying Jaune grabbed the containers of dust and connected the helmet and the containers with a tube. He then took off his helmet, connected it to the containers and pulled up a face mask and hood. They jumped off the bike and pushed it at the paladin, slamming it to the ground.

"Well well, look at what we have here. A paladin trying to take our turf." Jay said cracking his knuckles and Jaune his neck. "Hmm oh we have others here too." They looked over at team RWBY.

"Who are you guys?" Ruby asked in aw at the weapons flowing with dust. "That's so cool with your weapons are dripping with dust!" Ruby almosted turned into a chibi but only stopped by Weiss.

"Hold up Ruby. They might be enemies." Weiss said holding her back by the hood. "What do you two want?" She asked defensively.

"Don't care about you four we just want the paladin. Even ask your blonde there." Jay pointed at Yang who bared her teeth at him. But before she could respond Quicksilver came flying back at them. Jay and Jaune jumped over the bike. "And that's going to be a pain to fix." Jay sighed, flattening his ears against his head.

"Wait your a faunus!" Weiss shouted.

"Yes i am. You got a problem with.. Look out!" Jay slide in between them and the robot, blocking the fist. Jaune ran up behind it and fire punched one of it's legs out from it. The paladin turned towards Jaune who jumped back just in time.

"Well it looks like the children had their friends come join them." A voice came from inside the paladin.

"Shut up Roman!" Blake shouted.

"Oh so it's the infamous Roman, the master thief." Jay said worried, know that Roman remembered him. He gripped his katana harder and got into the low stances. "Get out of her girls. This is a dangerous fight."

"Oh stop protecting people." Roman said swing at Jay. Jay stopped it with his sword and flipped up onto his arm. He then ran up the arm and was about to swing at the head when Jaune striking the leg, making Jay miss by an inch. He jumped off and when he looked up, he saw a robotic fist coming at him. He went to block it, but it was blocked by Yang.

"You don't order us around." Yang said.

"Freezerburn!" Ruby yelled.

**(After the fight)**

During the fight, Jay's mask fell off. Team Rwby was surprised by what Roman said.

"Well this is where i get going." Roman said while the dual colored hair girl did a bow. Then Roman looked at Jay and said before Yang punched at them. "See you later little brother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the other two couples are JaunexPyrrha and BlakexRen. And Yes i'm making Jaune a badass who plays a wimp in my story


	7. The True Backstory (Grey Chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now you get the in depth backstory of Jay Torchwick and why Roman does what he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very dark chapter by the way but a very important chapter. You may skip it if you don't want to read it. but this chapter is where i dive in the dark part of my mind. So sorry if you think i'm disturbed but i need to dive this deep into the disturbed part of my mind in order to write the broken past of Jay.
> 
> Heh at least you get a song before hand of the dark part. Also i'm going t change the lyrics a bit for the story.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IDa4VlWnVpA  
> And i'm giving you a RWBY AMV of the song choose which one you want to watch.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QW9P9J6RjC8

During the past week Team RWBY was avoiding Jay like the plague. As they did so they didn't see the pain they caused him until a pissed off Jaune yelled the truth at them.

**(In Team RWBY's dorm room)**

The silence was going to kill them if no one said what was on their mind. It was only broken when Jaune, looking pissed off, stormed in.

"You're all stupid!" Jaune shouted.

"Run that by me again vomit-boy." Asked Yang threatening hoping to scare him away.

"Shut it Yang." This surprised them all. Normally Jaune doesn't talk back and runs when Yang threatens him. But he's not run and he told Yang to shut up. "You're all too dead set on labeling Jay as a villain just because he's related to Roman Torchwick. You don't even know what happened in their lives to judge them." Blake was to claim she did but remembered what Jaune said about losing someone close to you in front of your face and quickly shut her mouth. "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THAT JAY'S MOTHER WAS KILLED IN FRONT OF HIM WHILE HE AND ROMAN WERE TIED UP AND FORCED TO WATCH AS THEIR FATHER KILL THEIR MOTHER!" Jaune was now shaking in rage not knowing that the rest of his team at first came to stop him from hurting team RWBY but were now stand in the doorway, mouths agape. "Heh but what can you expect from girls who never saw their parents killed right there in front of them. If you want to talk to me, apologize to Jay first. He sees you all as his family no matter how bad you all treated him. Goes for you three as well."

Jaune slipped past them standing in the doorway, leaving them in awe of what Jaune said.

"He's not wrong." Ruby said soberly and hugged her pillow close to herself. "We don't know what it's like to have our mother murder in front of our eyes." Yang sighed, Weiss looked down at her feet. Blake even closed her book and stood up. "Where are you going Blake?"

"Going to apologize Jay. I kinda miss my reading buddy." Blake said ignoring Yang wiggling her eyebrows. "We all should go and apologize to him. He's back us up on a lot of stuff. He's even protected Velvet from Cradin."

.....

_"Stupid Freak!" Cardin picking on Velvet in the middle of the cafeteria, raised his arm back and started to swing his arm at her only for it to be caught by a fingerless gloved hand grabbed it._

_"What do you think you're doing?" Jay asked tightening his grip almost to the point of bruising if Cardin didn't have his Arua._

_"Stay out of this Freak lover." Cardian then backhanded Jay, freeing his hand and reeling back to punch Jay. Cardin froze when he saw Jay eyes looking at him with bloodlust._

_"Cardin? What's wrong?" Sky asked before Jay socked him in the face, Effectively knocking him out._

_"You're going to regret that Cardin." Jay grabbed Cardin by his breastplate but didn't punch him. "Hello Miss Goodwitch."_

.....

"He did get detention too." Weiss pointed out. "But your right Blake. We should apologize Jay." She sighed and got up to follow Blake.

**(Out on the balcony, Night time)**

They were on their way up to the balcony that Jaune and Pyrrha train on. But they stopped at the open a crack door hearing a song being sung.

"Once i was 7 years old, my momma told me,

"Go make yourself some or you'll be lonely.

"Once i was seven years old..."

Blake opened the door and saw Jay and Jaune sitting on the edge of the roof. Jaune was playing the guitar and Jay was singing.

"It was a big big world,But we thought we were bigger

"Pushing each other to the limits. we were learning quicker

"By 11 smoking herb, and drinking liquor

"Never rich so we were out to make that steady figure"

They want to say something but the song caught the words in the throats.

"Once i was 11 year old, my brother told me,

"Go get yourself a wife or you'll be lonely

"Once i was 11 years old."

They mauled over what he sang about his brother, Roman Torchwick, told him to get a wife or he'll be lonely?

"I always had that dream, like my brother before me

"So i started writing songs, i started writing stories

"Something about that glory, just always seemed to bore me

"'cus only those i really love will ever really know me"

They felt the pain in that last sentence.

""Before the morning sun, when life is lonely

"Soon I'll be 20 years old"

The walked out but sat down listening to the song.

"I only see my goals, I don't believe in failure

"Cause I know the smallest voices, they can make it major

"I got my boys with me at least those in favor

"And if we don't meet before I leave, I hope I'll see you later

"Soon I'll be 20 years old, my story will get told

"I'm writing about everything, I saw before me

"Soon I'll be 20 years old

"Soon we'll be 30 years old, our songs have been sold

"We traveled around the world and we're still rolling

"Soon we'll be 30 years old

"I'm still learning about life

"My woman brought children for me

"So I can sing them all my songs and I can tell them stories

"Most of my boys are with me

"Some are still out seeking glory

"And some i had to leave behind

"My brother I'm still sorry

"So I'll be 60 years old, my daddy got 61

"Remember life and then your life becomes a better one

"I made a man so happy when i wrote a letter once

"I hope my children come and visit, once or twice a month

"Soon i'll be 60 years old, will I think the world is cold

"Or will i have a lot of children who can warm me

"Soon i'll be 60 years old

"Soon i'll be 60 years old, will I think the world is cold

"Or will i have a lot of children who can warm me

"Soon i'll be 60 years old

"Once i was 7 years old, my momma told me

"Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely

Once i was seven years old

"Once i was seven years old..."

Jay just sat there looking at the broken moon and Jaune looked at them but said nothing about it. They waited for when Jay would say something.

"... So what do you want to say or know." Jay said without looking over his shoulder. He made no move to show that he know they were there. "Go and ask what you want to." Jay sighed and turned around looking at them. "I'll wait for you to get something to sit on, something to eat and get comfortable."

They nodded and went to gather seats. After everyone got their sets the looked at each other. No one wants to say anything but they knew that they had to so Blake asked. "What happened to your mother?"

"Well it's a very long story so get comfy for it. Well when..."

**(Back to the past)**

_When i was born my mother and father weren't marry. They were dating at the time and she said that i was born from when her and my father first consummated their "love". I had a normal life until the age 3 for me and Roman was 18. That's when my life change for the worst. My father was human and my mother was a white wolf faunus._

_My father started treating Roman like a bastard son. Lazarus hated Roman with a passion and wanted him out of the house but Roman wouldn't leave because he didn't trust my father, and honestly i'm glad he didn't leave. Because if he did leave i probably would be dead._

_Roman took the worst of Lazarus's beatings. My mother, Saris, treated all of Roman's wounds, to the displeasure of Lazarus. One day around the age of 7 for me and 22 for Roman was the worst day of our life. That was the day that Lazarus decided to kill my mother. The last words my mother ever said to me was go make some friends or you'll be lonely._

_He tied us up in our sleep, well Roman's sleep until i screamed out in pain because of how hard he tied my hands up. He threw me head first down the stairs of our house. And to make matters worse Blake, you know how sensitive our ears are right? Roman was throw down after me and he landed on my right ear, which cause this deformation._

_Anyways after that happened he dragged my mother down the stairs by her ears, yanking hard. Down there, he did horrible things. He cut my mother to bits and force feed them to us. Roman escaped cause i chewed through his ropes and begged him to run and if he has to leave me behind. But that not it. Do to him doing that to me for three years it affected my semblance._

_I do not have my original semblance. I was forcibly given my mother's semblance and my original one was forcibly rewritten to her's. But i found that her's is better than mine when you  know how to use it._

_The only downside is that unlike my mother, who could extend it to anywhere, I can only extend it to a certain_ _extent. After three years of being forced to eat my mother's remains Roman came back and freed me from that torture. He saved me while my father was out at work._

_He took me into his arms and ran. He ran and ran until we go to atlus. That's where we meet Neo._

_'Neo?' Yang asked_

_Neo was the multi haired girl, who Yang attacked. Me and her act like siblings. But i'm not surprised that you two attacked each other, Because she doesn't like people who are like her. Just don't cut any of her hair unless she lets you._

_After meeting Neo and Roman "adopting" both of us we travel. But when i was 13 i was receted by the White Fang. I told them at first they were against me going them but they broke after thinking it might get me out of my shell._

_In the White Fang i went by the codename of "Black Wolf". i was the enforcer of the White Fang and the suicide solder. Because i took the jobs that would kill the normal solders. Doing so i got the name of "Lone Black Wolf". And back then my hair used to be black._

_The final job i ever did when i was 15 and it was to kill a human orphanage. But I refused and help them get away. And after that i found out that my father was killed by multiple lacerations to the throat and upper body. I knew exactly who did it but i wasn't going to tell the police. They did tell me that i had step siblings and a stepmother who wanted to meet me and that's where i've been for the past two years. Training my step siblings so they could protect themselves from other humans._

**(Back to the present, on the roof)**

"So that's my past. Any questions?" Jay asked looking at the horrified looks on their faces, all but Jaune's.

Ruby shuffled before asking. "Is what you said about your father true?" Not really wanting to know the answer.

"Sadly it is. Is that what you wanted to know Ozpin?" Jay looked past them all an at the door. They all looked at the door in shock not knowing that he was there,

Ozpin walked out and nodded. "Yes but i had to hear it from your mouth. But I will want you to tell me the rest of the story in the morning. For now all of you should get some sleep. You will be going on mission with some older hunter." Ozpin said walking back in as everyone gather up their things and started to head back before stop and thanking Jay for tell them his past.

"i have a feeling that  you won't be saying that for long." Jay said after everyone was inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret everything in chapter, I'm so sorry for the very dark chapter. Please forgive me for this.


	8. The Aftermath (White)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is after Weiss had some time to think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes i know it was rushed with the relationship between Weiss and Jay.

Jay tossed and turned, but couldn't sleep. He got up out of bed and grab his jacket, some sweatpants, and his flipflops. He decided to get some fresh air. But as he left he saw his reflection. His hair was now white-grey.

"When did this happen?" Jay stared at his hair for a while trying to comprehend how this happened. After that he just sighed and walked outside. "I wonder when everyone will abandon me ? I mean i'm not that great." He walked until he got to the airbus stop was. He looked out over the city. "Heh the city sure is pretty from up here." Jay stated at all the lights from the city. He sat down at the edge just look. He heard what everyone said before and after they heard his story.

~~~~~~

_"Why did i trust you?" Blake inquired before. "I now see why." Blake hugged._

_"What are you?" Ruby said scared. "I'm so sorry." She cried into his chest._

_"So you are just another wild beast that needs to be put down!" Weiss said angrily. "I didn't mean what i said." She cried._

_"What have i done, let you near Ruby." Yang said ablaze. "You never meant to hurt her huh?" She inquired_

_"I want to break your legs for lying!" Nora shouted. "Now i want to break you dad's legs!" Nora said with the same enthusiasm._

_"I will have to watch you twice as carefully." Pyrrha said. "But i can't blame you." She hugged him._

_"I thought something was wrong with your aura." Ren said straight faced. "I didn't think this bad." He said shocked._

_"I will never let you fall again." Jaune stated. "You have my word brother."_

~~~~~~

"Heh Jaune i don't think you will ever let me fall again willingly." Jay smirked and looked down. He saw the trees below the cliff

"What do you think you are doing?" a voice asked behind him. Jay looked and saw Weiss. "You can't just leave and disappear on me." She said angrily walking up to him. She wasn't really dressed for the cold and you could see her shivering. She flicked his head and sat next to him.

"Ow, I'm sorry." He continued to stare at Vale until he felt a weight on his shoulder. He looked over and saw Weiss leaning against him, shivering. "Hey sit up straight." She looked hurt but did as he said. Jay removed his jacket and put it around her. "There now you can be warmer." He put a arm around her, To her face started to turn red, and pulled her in, to warm her more.

Weiss thought for a moment before saying. "I'm sorry for what i said. Please just let me talk." Jay closed his mouth the let her talk. "I was angry when i found out that Roman was your brother. And when i heard what your 'father', if you can actually call him that, did to you. But now i understand why Roman is doing what he's doing. He wants to protect you and proved for you. So i'm sor-"

Jay silenced her with a kiss. She was surprised by it but melted into it. After the kiss. "You have nothing to be sorry about. If anything i have to be the one to say sorry. Because i didn't tell you about it. So i guess you can say that we're both sorry." He said smiling softly at her.

After a long time sitting there. "We should head back in. It's getting to cold now." They stood up and walked back. When the got to Team RWBY's dorm Weiss said. "I'm taking this." She pulled the jacket tighter around her and walked into her room.

Jay just chuckled and walked back to his room and flopped on to his bed. "You sneaky little girl. But you are my Ice Queen." He said smiling before falling asleep.

Weiss slipped back into her bad with Jay's jacket on. "Goodnight my wolf." She snuggled more into the jacket but this did not go unnoticed by a pair of lilac eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And i have a secret to write after these~
> 
> Yeah i know this chapter was short but it's an aftermath. It's not meant to be long.


	9. The Aftermath (Black)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now you get to know who is the person for the Black chapters and who is taking Team JNGL for the mission that Ozpin gave them.

**(In the morning and in the training Room)**

Jay was waiting for the Bullhead and the hunter who would be taking his team on their mission.

He was practicing his kicks and punches on the punching bag. While doing so he remembered one of his friends he meet while traveling. He also remembered that his friend's dad was a complete tool and Jay's been meaning to call him for a while. they both practiced their styles against each other. Jay's style was more focused on taking out multiple targets where his friend's can take one or two at a time.

Jay grabbed one of the bots hands and kicked the one behind him. He just kept trading the blows and to each one of them. He then flipped over and kicked the one behind it and knocked it into the others there. He then flipped the bot up and threw it into another group. He kicked through the last one.

Someone whistled and said. "Nice job taking them out Jay." Jay looked over at Yang who was wearing her workout clothes. Jay still had his foot stuck in the bot's chest. "Where's Pyrrha?"

"Helping Weiss and Ruby with the preparations for the dance."

"Hey you want to spar, see who's better?"

"Sure, but i think you're going have to help me get my foot out of the training bot's chest." He point with one hand one the ground and the other was pointing at the bot. "I somehow got my foot stuck." Jay said with a dopey grin.

Yang chuckled and walked over to help. "How you did this after putting your foot through it is beyond me." Yang yanked his foot out and dropped him on his back. "Lets make this interesting. Who ever wins get to do something to the other or can make the other do something, alright?"

"Alright. But know i'm not going to make it easy on you." He said flipping up as she punched down. "Eager to win are you?"

Jay kicked towards her and she blocked it and she punched at his hands knocking him back down. She kept punching but Jay kept moving out of the way and kicked back only for her to move. They kept going back and for until Yang pinned his legs under him. She smirked until she saw him smirking back. She punched and saw he caught her hand. They again kept going back and forth until she pinned him down.

"Do you give?" Yang asked as he tired to get out of her grip.

After a while he gave up by opening his hands. "I give up Yang."

Yang smirked but didn't let go of his hands. "You know what that means right?" Jay nodded. "Good because i want to say and do this. I like you." Yang said before kissing him, startling him for a while before he kissed back. After the kiss she pulled back smiling. "So i take it that you like that kiss?"

"And what if i did?"

Yang shrugged and kissed him again before getting off him. "Well i won."

"Only cause i was at a disadvantage at the beginning." Jay stated standing up.

"Oh do you want to fight again?" Yang smirked.

As they were about to start Seagem walked in. "Jay we got ten minutes before we got to go. Oh did i miss something?"

Jay chukled and walked over to Nathania. "Thank you Nathania. Looks like we'll have to postpone that match until later alright Yang?"

Yang sighed. "Alright you own me one fight."

**(At the Airship port)**

Jay was tapping his foot waiting from the Bullhead and his team. Even with him taking a shower and having to get dressed, he was still the first one ready.

"Jay!" Weiss called out and Jay smiled. Weiss walked up to him and kiss him. "Please come back to me safe alright?"

"I'll try my hardest to." Jay smiled at her.

"And we will make sure he does." Graz said as she walked up with the rest of the team.

"Oh crap. I got to get back i left Ruby." Weiss said running back to the hall.

"You got the anti Fanus princess to fall in love with you? Nice." Luke said.

"Oh shut up Luke." Jay said as the Bullhead landed behind him. It opened and showed a familiar face to Jay. Jay just smirked at the man.

"Hey kid." Qrow said to Jay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now you see it's Yang. But the secret i mentioned is that the Black and White chapters are not different paths. :)
> 
> So i'm a jerk x)


	10. The Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow tells them about the mission and about the white grimm.

**(In the Bullhead)**

Qrow was standing right next to the drop door. He looked over each of them. "Okay Ozpin said your four were his private team. So you will be helping me with an extremely dangerous mission." He looked out the window, they were getting close to the drop zone. "Alright we'll be dropping soon so i'll be brief. This is a search and rescue mission. There has been reports of white grimm around this area. We have to be careful."

"Sir drop zone in 1 minute." The pilot said to Qrow.

"Thanks. Ok get ready for the drop. We will get split up so try to keep you team in view." Qrow shouted as the bulk door opened. "The rendezvous point is that Clearing over there." Qrow said pointing at an odd carved out area in the forest. "3 2 1. Go! Go! Go!" Qrow jumped out first followed by Jay then Seagem, Graz, and Luke.

Jay was forcing himself to go faster. Qrow pulled out his sword  and dragged it down the tree. Jay caught the branch and hopped down to the bottom. Seagem used her water to soften her landing. Graz just teleported to the ground. Luck did the same as Qrow and slide down his tree.

As so as Jay hit the ground he took off to the rendezvous point through the trees. He saw what Qrow was talking about. There were a lot of White grimm.  _'what could they be protecting out here?'_ Jay thought as he jumped over head making quick work to the clearing. but the farther he went in it looked like there were more white grimm and the trees were turning metallic.  _'what?'_ Jay thought as he keep going. He stopped when he got to the edge of the forest.

"W-what the hell?" Jay stated as he saw a giant factory. "What is this place?" Qrow hopped by him.

"Hey kid. You see that too?" Qrow asked.

"Yeah but where is everyone?'

"They're coming." Qrow pulled out his scroll and toke a picture. The others got up to them. "Alright we camp here." Qrow stated looking up at the broken moon. "We'll take turns staying up and taking watch."

"No i'll stay watch all night." Jay said as he took position up on the highest branch. Qrow sighed and set up his hammock.  _'I'm the leader and i need to protect them.'_

**(In the morning)**

Jay was still wide awake despite being awake all night. He felt something off about this place.

"Couldn't sleep?" Qrow asked sitting next to him.

"Nope. But still wide awake." Jay stated 'as-matter-of fact' tone. "And i'm ready to go in there."

"Yep we're going in there." Qrow said jumping down to the forest floor. Jay hopped down next to him. They sneaked up to the factory.

Jay disabled the outside cameras and they ran inside the factory. Qrow motioned for them to be quiet and to follow him. They stayed out of sight of the humans here. They had a hard time cause there was guards walking around the area. Qrow told them when to go and where to go. They were getting closer to research and development and the prison cell.

"Qrow i'm going to go and see how's in the prison." Jay slipped through the door and looked around. The cell door's looked like they were meant for solitary confinement. He also noticed that there were no cameras here. Jay walked through the cell block. He could smell something bad. Like someone not washing for years. He sneak over to the door. He looked in and saw a woman who looked like an older version of Ruby and she looked like she could barely breath.

"Hello?" Jay asked. And the woman shot up. He was surprised

"H-hello?" The woman asked back, looking around the for the voice.

"O-Over here. At the door." Jay said and the woman looked and saw grey eyes.

"Who are you?" the woman asked.

"I'm a friend trust me. I can get the door open if you want." Jay offered.

The woman looked hopefully at the pair of eyes looking into her cell. "Do you mean that?" She tried to stand up and fell to her knees weak from hunger.

"Stay back." Jay walked back from the door and focused on the shadows in the door. He bent the door's corner's inwards. He then ripped the door outwards and off it's hinges. Jay then walked over to her. "You alright?"

"Yes thank you. But do you have anything to eat or any healing dust?" The woman asked. Jay pulled out one of his green-white dust crystal and healed some of her wounds. "Thank you again sir... Oh you're a Faunus."

"Yes is that a problem?" She shook her head no. He picked her up and walked with her out of the cell. they heard the door at the oppitise side that they were heading.

"Freeze right there!" The guards called out. Jay kept move the woman towards the door. "Fire! Don't let them get away!" The guards started shooting but Jay saw this happening and pulled the shadows into a wall that toke all the bullets. As they started to reload, he threw black dust into the shadow and then shattered it and launched them towards the guards breaking the guns. "Ow what is he?!" they looked up and saw the woman leaning against the wall. "Where is he?" Jay knocked one of the guards out and grabbed the other two. He then slammed them into the ground.

Jay walked back over to the woman and helped her back up. "Come on. Qrow would want to talk to you."

"Qrow? Why do i remember that name?" She asked.

"I don't know. But come on." Jay open up the door to peek out and saw no one. "Come on i got to get you to base camp."

"Wait there is some of my personal effects here." She points in the direction of the amory. "Please take me there." Jay nodded and slip them both in there without being seen on the cameras. It took them a while to get in. They looked around and she saw her stuff. "Over there." She pointed at the white cloak with what looked like chain scythes. He walked her over to her things and left her to get dressed. He walked back to the door for any guards. "Thank you." She got dressed while he was on watch.

Jay saw Qrow and the others were running this way. He waved them in. They all got in and Qrow noticed who was getting dressed in there when they ran in. "Summer?" She turned and saw him. Her face went from fear to hope to love. She tackled him in a big hug. Qrow hugged back then noticed she didn't have a shirt on. He took off his cape and wrapped it around her. "Boys look away." He said for his wife's sake.

Summer realized why he did and thank him by kissing his cheek. She finished getting dressed. She flicked her wrists testing her chains. "Alright so are we going?" Qrow nodded and pointed towards the entrance.

They were almost to the exit when...

**BOOM!**

A explosion blew Jay back farther into the factory and they were launched towards the exit. "JAY!" The group cried as they got up.

"Just get out of here i'll find another way out!" Jay shouted over the raging fire. He turned and ran into the factory. Jay pulled his hood over his head kept running farther in pass the guards and scientists. He ran up the stairs and burst through the door freeing the people stuck on that floor. They all thanked him as the ran passed them, looking for other exits.

He burst through two big double doors. He looked up and saw the windows. 'There we are.' He runs towards the window only to have he's legs frozen still and a wave of ice went over them. 

"Don't think you're going to let you go you filthy faunus!" A voice said behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here what she looks like after putting on all of her things. https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/f3/31/23/f3312372d24c10328df8c53dec0b3da9.png


	11. Jay vs Jacques Schnee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thief vs the King. Faunus vs Human. The beast vs the beast driver.
> 
> You get it.
> 
> A very interesting fight.
> 
> This is going to be a mainly fighting chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the song for the fighting: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5iBGR74DuCY, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UoDAB5kQZ0M
> 
>  
> 
> And here are the grimm look like: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/1f/80/46/1f80460ca025f59a3544e9fe6f375d41.jpg and: https://www.rpnation.com/applications/core/interface/imageproxy/imageproxy.php?img=http://img12.deviantart.net/1f09/i/2015/176/3/2/orochi_oc_grimm_by_sting_raptor-d8yo6tz.png&key=0fb86e1e9ef024a04df938764fcc42aa92e2295c3f0aded7c8af2d89d0cddcf7

Jay looked behind him and saw the CEO of Schnee dust companies, Jacques Schnee. And he knew that Jay was a fanus.

"Well, do you have anything say for yourself fanus." He said with disgust. Jay just looked at him with no emotion and focused on the shadows under the ice. "You took my most useful test subject and i kindly ask if you could return her." Jacques asked making his rapier with his glyphs. Jay grinned and without Jacques noticing turned on his scroll to record audio and kept his mouth shut. "Nothing to say oh well you could have been a great pet. But like all pets sooner or later they have to be put down." He charged towards Jay. The ice broke and Jay jumped and wove shadows to hold him onto the roof. He stood up looking at him. "Intriguing. You will become my new experiment. But i hate having to rough up experiments." He grinned and charged again.

Jay ran along the roof But as he did, he noticed an ice arm forming and flying toward him. He braced just before the impact. He broke through five different walls before falling into a large metal room. Jrolled as he hit the ground. After he stopped he checked his scroll and saw it was fine.  _'Whew good thing i let Ruby tinker with it, cause if she didn't i think it would have broke by now.'_ he jumped back as ice shards flew at where he was.

"My you are quick. This shall be a good time to test my newest Guardian." Jacques flicked his wrist breaking the lock on a containment door in front of Jay. "Look at a combination of Human and oriental grimm dna." He said as a grimm humanoid walked out. It appeared to have a scythe and armor all over it's body.  _'Fuck'_ Jay thought right as it charged him. he barely had any time to pull out his sword. He jumped up and onto the weapon as it swung. He switched the sword to wires before Jacques could tell his experiment. Jay then cut it to bits. "Well now i'll have to spend a lot to beat you now will i." He broke the rest of the locks revealing more oriental grimm humans and a giant grimm hydra. Jacques finally saw Jay grin as he spread through the grimm.

Jay was starting to lose himself to his battlelust. He cut ten of the humanoids with one sweep of his hands and smashed more into each other. Jay jumped over another and wrapped a wire around one's throat. He jumped out of the way as the hydra slammed it's head at where he was. He then spun threw the grimm in his wire towards the hydra, do nothing but angering it. It charged again, not knowing that Jacques was behind he. Jay grinned and caught it's head as it speeds towards Jacques. Jacques then froze it and then tried to block Jay's attack.

Jacques was thrown back and into a wall. Jay stood up and prepared to attack again. Jacques summoned two suits of armor. "You little pest. Will you just die already." The suits attacked as he finished talking. Jay speeded between them and kicked at him. He land on Jacques's rapier but the wires did massive amounts of aura damage. "What!" Jay fling him back and broke the suits with two swift kicks. Jacques stood back up and speed towards Jay only for a what looked like a grimm hand stop him. He looked at his target and saw half of him was covered in shadows and white grimm plates.

Jay turned and had a half faceplate like a beowolf. He said in a distorted voice. "Thank you for waking me up now i have to wait for mother." He then swing completely braking Jacques's aura. Jay then threw him through another wall. "Get up you coward. I know you're still alive." Jay block another ice attack from the smoke. Jacques then charged at the frozen arm.

"YOU WILL BOW, YOU DIRTY FILTHY FANUS!" Jacques yelled, patience completely gone. He keeps attacking and Jay kept blocking with little effort. "DIE DIE DIE DIE. I'LL HANG YOUR CORPSE OVER MY FIREPLACE AND I'LL SHOW IT TO MY DAUGHTERS!" This made Jay wavered but still blocked. Jay then disarmed Jacques and held his sword to his throat. "Well. Prove that you are just a mindless beast."

"... No i will not kill you. Cause i'm not a crazy bastard. So i'll just knock you out." Jay hit him in the head. He then picked him up and broke out of the frozen window. After Jay landed he walked the man on his shoulder over to the workers. "I saved him." He then disappeared before anyone could thank him.

After getting to the extraction point, he meet up with everyone else. "JAY!" Nathina tackled him into a hug. "You're okay." She cried on to his shoulder. Jay just hugged her back.

"It's okay Seagem. I told you i would meet up with you again didn't i?" Jay said as she looked up. She grinned before her look turned to surprise.

"Jay your hair it changed." She pointed at his hair. Jay looked confused until Graz handed him her mirror. His hair was now black and white. But the back part had red lines going through it.

"Oh it did. Looks cool tho." Jay said as Qrow motioned for the bulkhead to come down. Summer was standing next to him, smiling.

"Okay mission accomplished with some side effects." Qrow said with a smile.

The bulkhead landed and they got on. Jay was the last one on he looked back as the Bulkhead took off towards Beacon. "I have a feeling this is going to have some whiplash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think of like Neo's hair.
> 
> Also i want you guys to guess why that happened.


	12. Jay vs Yang and Pyrrha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wolf vs The brawler and The prodigy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some fighting songs: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LGyTrdrsB1E, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UoDAB5kQZ0M, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N3472Q6kvg0

**(Early Morning)**

After Team J.N.G.L. got back it was night and three days before they were suppose to return. While the others of his team went to bed while Qrow and Summer got another mission from Ozpin, Jay was walking around Beacon. Jay was thinking of what happened during his fight with Weiss's father. When Jay came back from his thoughts he found himself in the training room. Jay switched into his training outfit. He walked back out and started to punch the sandbag he set up. While he was he didn't hear the door open behind him until he kicked it across the room towards who opened the door.

Pyrrha caught the sandbag. "Good job but you need to focus to not have all of your strength behind the attack so  you can follow it up with another attack." Pyrrha chastise him. "Here let's us spar so i can show you." Pyrrha stepped on the boxing ring and taunted Jay to take her on. Jay happily obliged her, and step onto the ring. "So who will throw the first punch?" Pyrrha asked looking at him.

"How about a two on one?" Yang asked as she walked up to Pyrrha. The two high-fived as Yang meet Pyrrha. "Are you are Jay? And same deal as last time?" Pyrrha looked at her confused but decided not to question it.

"Oh are you sure you want to do that Yang?" Jay asked to make sure Yang wanted to do this. Jay got into a ready kickboxing stance.

"Oh yeah. You still owe me." Yang said charging him first.

She jumped and punched at him. He blocked it but had to block Pyrrha coming at him from under Yang. He was forced onto the defensive. Yang and Pyrrha kept attacking him until Jay flipped Yang over him with one of her own attacks. He threw Yang over him, grabbed her arm and threw her into Pyrrha. He then pushed that assault. Pyrrha took the assault until Yang jumped over her and tried to attacked him. Jay kicked up breaking both Pyrrha's guard and Yang's attack. Jay jumped back as Pyrrha swiped her foot under him. As he jumped away he opened himself up for Yang to deliver a hard punch at his chest. She unknowingly tore his shirt off from the force and siding against the mat.

Jay stood up and noticed that both girls were blushing. "What's up?" Jay asked before Yang pointed out his toned chest and he saw his shirt ripped off. "Oh. Well I can fix that." Jay said as he pulled his shadows over his chest, much to Yang's disappointment. "That better?"

Yang just charged again with Pyrrha following behind again. Jay smirked and kicked Yang up, then slammed his foot into Pyrrha's fist. Pyrrha knew he would do this and swept her leg under him. Yang then punched down at him. Jay was caught off guard when Yang dropped down on him into a punch. Jay grabbed her with his legs and threw her at Pyrrha, who was about to do the same as her. Jay caught them both by their ankles and threw them towards the corner. Pyrrha got up first and cancelled Jay's kick with one of her own. They kept it up until Yang tackled Jay down. Pyrrha then jumped to hold her fist above him.

 "Do you give up?" She asked ready to strike if he didn't. Jay opened his hands showing he did. "Good, but this wasn't really a fair fight cause you had to fight two of the strongest girls."

"Oh so are you getting overconfident Pyrrha?" Jay said sarcastically. She just grinned at him and walked into the girls showers. "So what are you going to do to me Yang?" Jay inquired at her.

Yang grinned, leaned down and kissed him deeply. They both moaned into the kiss. Yang pulled away and ran into the girl's showers. Jay just grinned as he got up . "You weird firecracker." He said just before she disappeared into the showers. He went into the boy's showers to get ready for the day. While his was showering he heard a whistle. Jay laughed cause he knew who it was. "Yang don't start if you don't want to follow through." Jay said with a smirk until he heard the sound of feet on wet floor. He looked over his shoulder and saw a very naked Yang.

"Who says I won't follow through with it~" She purred rubbing her chest on his back. Jay growled softly but she heard it and shivered.

He pushed her against the wall. "I could ravage you but then you wouldn't be able to walk to class." He growled in her ear then backed away. "You should get back to your side before i do ravage you." He said as he looked over his shoulder, finishing his shower. She went back over feeling more aroused than anything. Jay got dressed into his school outfit and walked to the dining hall.

**(Dining Hall)**

As Jay walked in a certain platinum hair heiress saw him, she ran over and hugged him. Jay chuckled and hugged her back. "When did you get back?" She asked surprised

"Got here this morning. How are you Weiss?" Jay asked her as they walked over to the table.

"Good but why didn't you tell me you were coming? I would have meet you there." She said as she sat down. Jay sat next to her and Yang, who was grinning at Weiss. "Yang i will ask him later." She whispered to Yang behind him while he was eating. "Hey Jay can i talk with you after all breakfast?"

"Sure. Oh Ruby i meet someone interesting on my mission. I think you know them." Jay said with a smirk as her eyes lit up wanting to know who Jay meet.

**(After Breakfast)**

Weiss was at the back of the group with Jay. "How do you feel if we had someone else this relationship?"

"Are you talking about Yang?" Jay asked to her surprise.

"H-how did you know?" And Jay just grinned and continued walking. "HEY!" She ran up continuing to get the information from him only for before they got into school Jay kissed her. She moaned into the kiss.

"Sure but you got to tell her." He grin slyly and walked to his seat, leaving her stunned. Weiss walked over to Jay and Yang and sat down between them. Jay grinned and leaned on her as Yang did the same.

"So what did you say Jay?" Yang looked at him. Jay nodded and her grin spread wider.


	13. Fanus Heat and Failed Beats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ozpin has devise plans for Jay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know those dust classes? Those would have been helpful right about now. Oum help Jay. Enjoy this.
> 
> Also the thing that Jay and Jaune do, think like Ruby's thing that she does in Volume 4 but complete shadows.
> 
> Here a song you may want to listen when Jay and Jaune are on their way to and in Vale: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HQnC1UHBvWA

**(After School)**

"Shit shit shit shit." Jay slides under a moving glass plan. Jay jumped up and kept running as fast as he could. 'How did this happen again?' He thought turn sharply around a corner and rolled as a red flash went over him.

**~~~~~**

_(In Professor Goodwitch's class)_

_Jay and Jaune were told to work together to experiment on combining dust together. But Jay was having a hard time concentrating because it was his Fanus heat week. He was focusing on not tackling Weiss or Yang and claiming them. He didn't want to force them into a situation they probably didn't want to be in. He also respected them too much to take advantage of his speed and shadows and take them into a spare room._

_He didn't notice Jaune putting in too much pink dust into the container for red dust and Jaune didn't know what pink dust did to girls._

**_BOOM_ **

_Jay and Jaune coughed the dust out of their lungs. "Jaune what did you do?" Jay asked his best friend after the dust cleared. He then noticed the girls behind them. He tapped Jaune's shoulder before he could respond to the question._

_"What?" Jaune looked at the girls._

_Each had a different expression. Pyrrha licked her lips looking at Jaune. Blake kept purr seductively at Ren, who in his defense could do anything to stop her right now, for he was already tied up. Nora was looking at a certain green haired exchange student. Weiss looked like she was planning something for Jay. Rwby was darting her eyes from down at her notebook and up to Jay. Yang was already making her way towards Jay._

_"Run Jaune." Jay wrapped his shadows around both of them and disappeared out of the room. They took off running towards the nearest airbus. Jay then took a different way._

**~~~~~**

Jay wrapped his shadows around his feet as he jumped on to the wall, dodging the glyphs from Weiss. He then flashed up into the rafters to avoid Ruby.

'Fuck Fuck Fuck. Okay to recap. I'm being chased by Ruby, Weiss, and Yang. The speedster, the glyphtress, and the brawler. Fuck.'

He jumped out a window and ran through the courtyard towards the student parking lot. Jay and Jaune made a plan that if there was an attack here at beacon They let get to Quicksilver. What Jaune didn't know was that if that beacon was attacked he and his team, to Ozpin's request, would stay behind and fight as hard as they could so everyone could escape Beacon.

Jay knew some day he was going to break his promise to Jaune. Jay jumped over a red blur going for his legs, pushed off his shadow to his left side to dodge a white blur and rolled under a yellow blur going over him. He then wrapped the wires around his feet again and ran up the side of the main tower.

'Let's hope they can't do this. And how did i do the thing that i did with Jaune?' He thought as he almost tripped. He made a sword out of shadows, stabbing it into the wall. He looked down to see if they followed him and surprisingly none of them did. he pulled himself up onto the blade and took a breather until he heard the wall behind him crack. He then jumped off the blade just a second before a pair of arms broke through and tried to grab him.

Jay looked up as he fell down and saw Yang brake the wall before jumping out to follow him. "Come here you big bad wolf." She purred using her gauntlets to shoot her closer to him. Jay curled his shadows around him and shot out to the closest roof.

He rolled on impact onto the roof. Jay stood up from the roll and looked back. Yang was using her gauntlets to shoot herself close. But Jay now knew how to use his Shadow Travel. He then disappeared from the roof to Quicksilver. Jaune jumped in surprise as Jay appeared out of seemingly nowhere. They got on and drove down to Vale, unknown to them that Pyrrha saw this and told the other three.

On the way Jay turn on one of his new songs for Jaune to listen to while looking out for anyone following them. Jay was mouthing the words as he drove and Jaune was bobbing his head to the beat. Pyrrha, Yang, Weiss and Ruby took the Bulkhead down to Vale, hoping to get there before the guys they were chasing got there.

**(Vale)**

Jay and Jaune were walking around town, not really worried that the girls would find them. But the did find someone they weren't expecting to see. "Friend Jay!" A ginger-haired girl tackled Jay into a hug.

"Hmm? Oh hey Penny. How have you been?" Jay asked her after patting her head. He knew she was a robot.

"Great. What have you been up to friend Jay?" Penny asked after letting Jay go and walked along them.

"Umm Jay who's these?" Jaune asked.

"Hmm? Oh right i didn't tell you. Anywho Jaune this is Penny. She helped me get away from the Atlas military. Just like you got me away from the White Fang." Jay explained

"Oh really how?" 

"Well she helped me hack into their mainframe. And as payment i gave her a switch to turn on and off her quirk of when she lies she hiccups." Jay said leading them to a coffee shop. Unknown to them there were eyes watching them.

They were talking until they got close to the shop when they pulled into the alleyway by a gang, knocking off Jay's hood, exposing his ears. "Give us everything you have!" The leader shouted. Jay grinned. "What are you grinning about freak!" He started to swung for Jay, only to be punched in the face, kicked in the gut, and frozen into his lackys.

"DON'T TOUCH OUR WOLF!" The girls shouted at the gang. Pyrrha walks over and bent a metal pipe around them. "You alright Jay?" Ruby, Weiss and Yang looked at him.

"Yeah thank you for saving us." Jay said to the three of them.

"Jaune are you alright?" Pyrrha asked him.

"Yes, thank you Pyrrha." Jaune said to her before remembering why they were came here. "Agh Jay run!" Jaune shouted reminding Jay why they were running as. Jay wrapped all three of them in shadows before taking off. They slipped into a bookstore. "Ugh. I don't think i'll get used to that Jay." Jaune looked at Jay, who was now having a headache. "You alright Jay?" Jaune put his hand on his shoulder. Jay looked him in the eye and Jaune could tell, from his past experiences, that Jay was in heat.

Jay nodded as he stood straight up. Jay looked around and saw the shop owner. "How are you three doing in here? I didn't hear you come in?" The owner looked over at the door.

"Sorry we didn't want to bother you. So we were quietly looking for books." Jaune said with a straight face. He then started to look through the books. _'Might find a book to reverse this before the girls find out that Jay is in heat.'_ Jaune thought remembering how his mother tried to set Jay and his sisters up. Jay had to keep out of her sight all week. _'Jay need to avoid them the most or he'll give in.'_  

Jay walked around the shop for any books for help to reverse this while Jaune was on the other side looking there. Penny was following Jay. She was interested to she what the faunus in heat would do. "Hey Jay are you in heat?" Penny asked. Jay's back straighten quicker then Ruby running for cookies.

Jay realized it was Penny and took a deep breath then went back to looking for the book that could help them. "Y-yes i am Penny. Why do you ask?" Jay inquired.

"Well i know if a faunus is in heat, the ones they have marked as theirs will feel it to and try to help relieve the faunus. Why don't you let the ones you've marked help you?" Penny asked after sharing her knowledge of faunus.

This surprised Jay and he was forced to ask. "How do you know all of this Penny?"

"I was taught it from my father. He said in order to be accepted by people you have to show that you're not like them mentally and that you must think about every action as it has a good and a bad outcome." Penny said with a smile.

"Well that's very insightful Penny. You could be a leader with that mentality and get actually headway to equality of all races." Jay said looking at her with a smile before looking back at the books.

"You still didn't answer me about why you didn't let your chosen help you." Penny said not letting go of the subject.

Jay sighed before stand straight. "Well it's because this wasn't a natural thing Penny. Me and Jaune was experimenting with dust. Jaune did something while i was distracted by my heat, a combination of the two dusts that Jaune was using did something to the girls caught in the explosion. It made them chase us, trying to 'relieve us' as you would say Penny." Jay explained. "So we've been avoiding them so they didn't do something that they would regret later. Especially me, because it's more likely they would be impregnated."

"Oh. Well why don't you tell them that?" Penny asked.

Jay chuckled and went back to searching. "Well i don't' think they would hear me and would probably tackle me into mating. Don't get me wrong they are great in their own ways." Jay said looking up at Penny. Unknown to him she started to record what he was saying. "Weiss is patent and caring even when she's harsh. she wants you to better yourself. Yang is a firecracker. She's passionate and kind. She cares for her sister just like i do when i'm with Jasrine. And you can't say her jokes are bad, their just not timed right. Then you got Ruby which she already got her adorableness. But Ruby is dedicated to her dream of becoming a hunter and i admire that. She wants to be like the heroes of old. Protecting the weak and slaying grimm. Each one of them has their faults too but that's what makes them who they are. And i see them for both the good and the bad. But i don't judge them for the bad." Jay finish as Jaune called them over. "Well looks like we'll have to continue this another time don't we?" Jay said with the same smile he had when talking about their good points.

"Actually i got to go Jay can i call you later?" Penny said after turning off her recording.

"Sure. See you later Penny." Jay said as Penny walked out of the bookstore.

"It's says in this book we just got to ditch our outfits and take a shower." Jaune said happily.

"But these are our school uniforms Jaune." Jay reminded him.

"Yeah but we can just put this through the laundry." Jaune contered. "Let's do it."

**(After getting the dust off them)**

Jay was now in a black t-shirt with a half flame half snowflake on the right breast, A grey vest over it with two pockets on the left side and one on the right, A pair of red cargo pants that came with three belts that could hold thirty rounds or dust crystals on them, A pair of red leather fingerless gloves, And black steel toe combat boots. Jaune was wearing another black hoodie but had a brown undershirt, A pair of black slacks, A pair of brown elbow length fingerless gloves, And last brown steel toe combat boots.

"Well we need to some new clothes Jay." Jaune said with some hope.

"Let's head back now." Jay said walking back to Quicksilver. They were halfway there when Jay was tackled by three blur. The three girls he's been running from, were now crying on him. "Whoa are you guys alright?" Jay said kneeling down to listen to them.

They looked up at him with happy tears and said together. "Yes we are now."

"Jay thank you for your kind words." Weiss said.

"Thank you for laughing at my jokes." Yang said

"Thank you for believing in me." Ruby said as all of them smiled together. Then all three of them kissed him, stunning him before the made their way back. Ruby want to ride with Jay. Jaune let her so he could spend time with Pyrrha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i'm a little late with this but i don't own rwby all the amazing people who are keeping Monty's dream alive own it. The only things i own are Team J.N.G.L., the Guardians and in this story that Summer is still alive.
> 
> Also any song i use go to their original owners. Those guys make amazing music.
> 
> Yeah i'm doing this. Three girls one guy. Yep.


	14. An Awkward Situation part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah if you haven't noticed i'm taking bits from some of my favorite fan stories. And so i hope you realize what stories this chapter has thrown into it. If not I'll put the links to in the end notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the songs for the story:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PbSZhGONRBg, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ALZHF5UqnU4
> 
> And a song for the end: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ebYD5tRPOoc
> 
> The song Jay sings (all him no one else(just to clear that up)): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lTSTljhx60Y

**(Vale)**

It was one of those rare saturdays where Jay had nothing to do. Jaune was taking Pyrrha on a date. Yang was studying with Weiss. And Ruby was with Nora doing something. It's probably not a good idea to have those two by themselves but Ren and Blake are with them. What Jay was doing was something he and Jaune hadn't done for a long time.

Jay fixed his gloves and his jacket before he looked over the city. Jay stepped to the edge and took a breath. 'G _ot to make sure i'm not rusty. And it'll be a good thing if i get a mental picture of the city,'_ Jay thought before he walked back and took a running jump to the next building. He caught the edge and pulled himself up. He continued to traverse the city until he got to a wall covered in anti-faunus graffiti. Jay sighed and made his way to a paint shop. He bought paint thinner, paint brushes, spray cans, stencils and a duffle bag.

He walked back and took picture of the drawings and uploaded them. He then proceeded to put thinner over it until they were gone. He the took the stencils and spray cans. He at first sprayed a white circle on the wall. Then in the circle, sprayed a white lion head using the stencils, filling in the blank area with the blue paint. Before he did anything else he thought.  _'What about the crippled, the mute and the deaf?'_ He then sprayed green x's over the eyes, red over the mouth, yellow over the ears and purple over the throat of the lion. He then took a picture of it, with the message _"Find me and you get a hint."_  and wrote a note and sent it to ever contact he had before packing up the materials and taking off again.

Jay was grinning as he traveled. He found Jaune and Pyrrha checking their scrolls. Jaune grinned while Pyrrha looked confused. "Jaune what does that mean?"

"Someone wants to start a scavenger hunt. So i guess our date isn't over. Come on He usually has great prizes." Jaune said walking to where he thought it was. Jay smiled wider and took off in the opposite direction of them. He need to set it up before Jaune got to the first clue. Hopping across the roofs Jay saw a very familiar pink and brown shade moving towards him. He stopped and braced himself so when the being hit him he wouldn't be knocked off the roof.

Neo tackled Jay into a hug then jumped off signing to him. 'Jay! It's been to long since you seen each other!' Jay nodded then pointed at the direction that he was heading. Neo nodded before following him, glad to spend time with her step brother. They keep jumping and went over Yang and Weiss.

"Why is this so cryptic?" Weiss asked.

"Have you never had a scavenger hunt Snow Angel?" Yang asked with a slight smirk to Weiss's pout.

"I might not have had the pleasure." Weiss said looking away blushing.

"Oh you are going to have some fun." Yang grabbed her hand and started running. "i remember where is was. Remember when we meet Sun?"

Jay and Neo got to the next location which was under a highway. Jay pulled out the can of paint thinner and his scroll. After taking and uploading the graffiti they went to work painting over it. After they finished Jay pulled out the stencils and the spray cans. "Ready?" Neo nodded before putting up the stencils they did the same symbol as before. Jay smiled at their handy work. Neo pointed at her watch indicating they had little time. "Right let me put this note down." Neo nodded and looked around for anyone.

Jay put the note down, gathered up the materials and then quickly jumped up to a warehouse's roof. As they left Blake, Ren, Ruby and Nora got there. "So this is the next place? Oh is that it Ren?" Nora asked running over to the painting. She poked it. "Oh it's still damp they must be close by." Nora started looking around while Ren picked up the note.

_"The great are weak without these,_

_Where we first met,_

_for everyone a different note,_

_In the note for you a clue,_

_To find me you must collect all clues,_

_Then put it together."_

As Ren finished and Nora looked like she already knew the answer to the riddle. "Oh Ren the great are weak without friends! So we need to go where we first meet Jay!" she bounced up and down, smiling brightly. Ruby gasped then, with Nora, took off towards Beacon.

Ren sighed until Blake intertwined her fingers with his. "Come on we should stop them from breaking something." Ren smiled and nodded.

Jay and Neo were at Beacon. "We have to put this notes where i first met each one of them here." Neo nodded as Jay walked over to a bench that was near some new looking pathway. "This where i met Ruby and Jaune for the first time here." He set the two notes there before walking up to the bench on the airbus port. "Meet Blake on the bulkhead but since i can't put it there i'm going to put it here." They put the rest in the other spots.

Yang's in the auditorium, Weiss's in the library, Pyrrha's combat class. Ren and Nora's were in the dining hall. After the finished they went to the Forever Fall forest. Jay was happy because he knew that select few were enjoying themselves. After climbing up to a low branch and sat down, waiting. "You may want to find a spot to wait Neo." Jay said before she jump on to him. "Ohff. Why?" She just grinned before lay with her head on his chest. "Heh just old times. Too bad roman isn't here then it would be exactly like old times." Jay said before he got a song in his head.

"I can't believe  
"That when i breathe  
"There's something good inside of me  
"Just one good thing inside of me"

Neo looked up at him but didn't say anything. This would be the first time she  was going to hear him sing.

"So close to me  
"That memory  
"Of that one good thing inside of me  
"Just one good thing inside of me"

"If i went out the back door nobody would stop me  
"But where would i go?  
"Cause i ain't never had a real home  
"So what do i know?"

"So i could keep running, hiding till they find me  
"But what would that do?  
"If they could only know what i knew  
"What would it prove?"

Neo knew who the song was for and she could help but tear up, remembering what Roman said about Jay and his past.  _"We've had it rough. But what's hurt us made us an unbreakable bond so to speak. But i know you and Jay will also have the same bond if you work at it. Cause the bonds of family are the strongest other then the bonds of love."_

"I should've seen the writing on the wall  
"Instead i'm left to fall  
"Cause the longer i'm away  
"The more we stay the same"

"Looking back where i thought i knew it all  
"Instead i'm left to fall  
"Did i throw it all away?"

"I cant believe  
"That when i breathe  
"There's something good inside of me  
"Just one good thing inside of me"

"So close to me  
"That memory  
"Of that one good thing inside of me  
"Just one good thing inside of me"

Neo knew the next part was for Roman to sing.

"Don't you know. little boy, the land of waste man  
"Little do they know every song is a life span  
"Haven't taken one, but i'm taking my last chance  
"To hold all we know and let go with both hands"

"Oh don't you know that the clouds are made from concrete?  
"Right through the stone can you hear my heart beat?  
"Beats through my bones like the memory left me  
"Not for a second or a minute when i dream

"I want to go home like the home that i keep  
"You can dig six, so sixty six feet  
"We can live forever still your misery missed me  
"Hold this song together with a bottle of whiskey

"Look into the mirror at the lines that time drew  
"Seen 'em painted white and the eyes that shined through  
"My heart beats heavy in an open chest  
"And i wanna say goodbye, but there's nobody left"

Neo felt tears hit her hair.

"I cant believe  
"That when i breathe  
"There's something good inside of me  
"Just one good thing inside of me"

"So close to me  
"That memory  
"Of that one good thing inside of me  
"Just one good thing inside of me"

They didn't noticed a group of people walking over to them.

"I broke it all and i'm put to the test  
"Put your hand to mine and feel this emptiness  
"There's no beat in my chest, Cause there's nothing left  
"No it ain't goodbye, it's a last caress"

"What's another dream, you can hardly sleep  
"Can you believe bad things only happen to me  
"God knows one day you will finally see  
"That scar will heal but were meant to bleed"

"Do you realize i would lie for you?  
"Please have my last breath, i would die for you  
"I know i'm no good but my heart beats true  
"You know i'm gonna fight, though i might be scared to lose

"You took me in and i fucked it up again  
"And if you promise, no i won't pretend  
"Cause in the end we need someone to solve 'em  
"Nobody can fix me if i'm part of the problem"

The group sat under them and listened to the rest.

"I cant believe  
"That when i breathe  
"There's something good inside of me  
"Just one good thing inside of me"

"So close to me  
"That memory  
"Of that one good thing inside of me  
"Just one good thing inside of me"

After Jay finished the song. "What is that song about Jay?" Ruby asked, scaring Neo, who didn't notice that there was more people were here now.

"..... It's about my past. What i felt back then." Neo hopped down and sat next to Ruby, who smiled happily at her. Jay fell down and sat between Yang and Weiss. "So you figured out the clues?"

"Well we were a bit stumped until Pyrrha and Weiss pointed out 'to the fall' was for to the forever fall forest." Ren side with a slight smile.

"Really that's good, you were supposed to work together in order to find me." Jay then laid back and closed his eyes. Everyone else was talking and having a great time. They didn't noticed another group walking over to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the story you should read. http://archiveofourown.org/works/7026697/chapters/15988120\ and https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10208634/1/Mute-Arc.
> 
> Great fan stories by the way.
> 
> Also i realize i'm putting out a lot of chapters this past week.


	15. An Awkward Situation part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuance from the picnic and a bit of a story of how they got to the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The names of the humanized weapons and vehicles (these are for Jay's weapons the others are in the story i put in the last chapter's endnotes):
> 
> Quic = Jay's motorcycle, Gender: male, Age: 31, Personality: Carefree and Funny, Hair: Silver with Dark Grey highlights, Eyes: Grey (Also think when he is dressed, he looks like a grey haired sun with a black outfit.)
> 
> Apoc = Jay's sword, Gender: Female, Age: 24, Personality: Caring but Strict, Hair: Grey with Black highlights, Eyes: Red
> 
> Knight = Jaune's Dust gauntlet/helmet, Gender: Male, Age: 7, Personality: Courageous, Hair: Dulled Orange, Eyes: Blue
> 
> Houn = Jay's Dust gauntlet/helmet, Gender Female, Age: 7, Personality: Shy but Playful, Hair: Dulled Blue, Eyes: Orange
> 
> You know the sword that Jay grabbed from his bike? Well the name of it is Shadowsteel.
> 
> Shad = Jay's katana, Gender: Female, Age 28, Personality: Cold and Strict., Hair: Black with specks of White, Eyes: Black

**(A Few Hours Earlier)**

Quic woke up on the ground. He shifted around trying to get comfortable.  _'Wait What?'_ Quic opened his eyes to see him as a bike. "Why am i lying on the ground and right in front of me?" He wondered out loud, knowing that no one usually came out here other than Yang and Jay when they wanted to drive somewhere on their respective vehicles. He sat up and saw a naked dark hair woman lying and his bike form. "Hey wake up and get off my bike!"

The woman turned towards him and stared at him. "Shut up Quicksilver." The woman then stood up and stretched. "Wait why are we human?" Quic shrugged and stood up next to her. "Hmmm. We might want to find Jay as so as possible. He should be able to shed some light on the situation." Shad said starting to walk towards the school.

"Hey wait up you two." A voice said groggily behind them.They turn around and see Bumblebee stand up humanized. "Glad to see that i'm not the only one who was turned human." She said while walked over to them, scratching the back of her head. "So where are we going?"

"To find Jay. He might know what has happened." Quic said walking beside her and stuck out his hand. "Quicksilver."

"Bumblebee." She shook it. "Who is miss stuck up here." Pointing at Shad.

"That is Shadowsteel. Jay's first weapon."

"His first weapon?"

"Yeah, his main one actually but he wants to train using different weapons-"

"Wait for us!""Please!" Two kids ran up to Quic and latched onto his legs. "Please uncle Quic!"

"So you are an uncle to them? Cute kids tho." Bumblebee said as she look at the girl who took an instant liking to her.

"You have pretty hair." She let go of Quic leg and walked over to her. Bumblebee picked her up and hugged her before holding her in the crook of her arm.

"Heh no i'm not their uncle." Looks down at the boy on his leg. Quic then remembered something. "Oh hey wait a second." He walked back to his storage and took out three pairs of boots and pants and two shirts and a black jacket. He threw on the jacket and a pair of pants and boots then held out the two outfits to Shad and Bumblebee. "Jay once was talking to himself and said that he always need a change of clothes in the back cause it is a human consistency to wear clothes." He finished as they finished dressing. "Note this is temporary until we get our own clothes."

"Huh what about the kids?" asked Bumblebee holding Houn up. Quic dug more into the back of the bike and pulled out two smaller pairs of outfits. After getting the twins dressed. "Jay seems to have a bunch of stuff in your trunk." Teasing Quic.

"Well he likes to be prepared. Why does Yang not have a bunch of stuff in your trunk?" He teased back instigating a blush from her. "Oh so she does?" He teased more, deeping her blush.

"S-shut up, you can't say anything." She said turning away from him, while Houn hugged closer to her. "At least you like me." She nose nuzzled Houn, cause the girl to laugh with her.

"Maybe we could Actually go and find the person we are looking for." Shad said impatiently and walked away to the school. Quic and Bumblebee looked at each other before shrugging and followed after her, Bumblebee still blushing every time she looked at him.

**(In Team J.N.G.L. room)**

Apoc woke up from the floor and sat up, rubbing the tired out of her eyes and looked around. _'Where am i? all i remember Jay wanted to do some maintenance.'_ She stood up and look at her owner's bed seeing no one in it. When she looked around the room she saw no one else in the room. "Where is everyone?"

Before she could think of a reasonable answer, there was a knock at the door then a deep voice. "Apoc? You humanized in there?" She knew the voice somehow and opened the door for the group who walked into the room.

"Oh Quicksilver-" Before she was interrupted by him lifting his hand and then he closed the door.

"There we go. And Apoc call me Quic. It is quick, easy to say, and easier to explain to others." He said leading her to sit down on Jay's bed before walking to the team's girl's closet and pull an outfit for her. He threw the clothes at her. "Put that on then we can go look for Jay." Apoc nodded before putting on a white undershirt, light blue vest and undergramets, and brown jeans. She turn around to see Quic looking out the window while the woman while golden blonde hair was playing with a blue hair girl.

"Looks like a group of his friends are walking around the school. But then again we might want to check out team RWBY's and JNPR's rooms if Bumblebee is humanized as while." Quic walked out of the room swiftly followed by the orange hair boy. "Knight keep up, Bumblebee stop playing with Houn and come on." He says outside and getting farther away. Everyone ran to catch up with Quic.

"Uncle who are you looking for in the rooms?" Houn asked while hugging Bumblebee. Quic shrugged before continuing down the hall towards the two rooms. As they got closer they heard a commotion coming from both rooms. Quic sighed and knocked on the two doors. The shooting stopped as whoever was in the two rooms looked at their respected doors.

"W-who's there?" A timid voice asked from inside team RWBY's drom.

"We know the you are the weapons of the two teams, So come on out." Quic said running his hand through his hair. The door to team JNPR's opened exposing a very tall, muscular man, who immediately tackled Quic into a back breaking hug. "Ugh, glad i am a metal vehicle."

"Excelsior!" the man exclaimed happily while hugging Quic.

Quic pushed the man away and brush himself off. "Ok happy go like, don't hug me anymore, you and i might be friends. Anywho everyone we are going to talk in this room." Apoc open RWBY's door and Quic motioned for everyone to move into the room. Before the muscular man walked in he was wrapped in a blanket by the two who were in the room with him. "Thank you two."

After Quic entered the room he stare blankly at the women who were in the room then sighed before anyone said anything. He walked over to the dresser and pulled out an outfit for each one of them. Before anyone them could say in protest as the outfits were thrown at their faces. "Get dressed we are going to find the man who might known how this happened. But you five need to get dress so people don't stare at you."

"I don't want anyone but Ruby staring at me." The red hair woman said as hugged her own body, moaning as she did. Quic shock his head and Shad scoffed at her. "What you mean by that?" She asked harshly at Shad.

"At least i can control myself and not lust after my owner." Shad said before walking out of the room to go look for her owner, leaving Crest sputtering. Crest quickly got dressed and chased after her. Quic told Bumblebee to go and follow her. She moved to go only to be tackled by the three kids, who as she left hang off her.

The white hair woman then asked after both her and the blacked haired woman finished dressing and then followed him. "Who are all of you and why are you helping us?"

Quic chuckled and said. "Well i'm Quic, it's short for Quicksilver, The woman who insulted your friend there is Shad or Shadowsteel. The boy with me is Knight or Knightward, that was his twin hanging of Bumblebee. And this is Apoc or Apocalyptic Wire." He motioned at the woman beside him. "And please call us by the short so we don't draw any unwanted attention." As he said that they notice the group of students surrounding two women who were at each other's throats. "Give me a second." Quic sighed and walk over to them. just as they were about to hit each other Quic grabbed both of their fists and twisted them around tell each were on her knees. "You two are idiots! No fighting on school grounds!" He clicked his tongue then dragged them with him.

What really surprise the student was the fact of where he was standing and where the woman were, the ground was completely broken. The students were murmuring to each other. _"Hey are those guys even students." "No, they look too old." "They might be Hunters from Vistal?" "Maybe, that is where Pyrrha was from right?" "No! That is Mistral!" "Oh right. Heh, Sorry leader."_

Quic dragged them close to the air bus landing. "Jay said something about going to the forever falls today. So that is the first place me will go." The others nodded and piled into the airbus. "Forever Falls please."

"Yes sir."

**(At Forever Fall forest)**

"And that is how we got here." Quic said to Jay. Bumblebee was leaning against his back while playing with Houn and Celica. Apoc was with Ember, Shad and Crest were arguing, Mynster was getting annoyed and Grambol was next to Blake and Ren while looking at Apoc play with Ember, and Knight was asleep in Yang's lap,

"Huh. Well i would have to report this to Ozpin. But i can help find out what happened. You got my promise to help." Jay said with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw i'm going to do bonus chapters.


	16. Bonus Chapter: An Unfortunate Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This popped in my head. You can just read it. I don't need a summary. X)
> 
> The first bonus chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Two Days before The Awkward Situation)
> 
> Also Yang in this story is an evil woman
> 
> The song you want for this chapter with a great youtuber: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ArE1L-hJS7E

Yang was sleeping peacefully enjoying her dream of a future with her lovers and Ruby. Well that least she was until two shrilling shriek woke her up. "Huh? Whoever woke me up be warned i will kill you for disrupting my sleep." She warned opening her eyes seeing all of her teammates were just as confused as she was. "So it was no one on our team?" They all shake their heads. "Well let's go see who it was."

And as she jumped down from her bed they heard footsteps racing out in the hallway. Blake could tell that who ever it was came out of JNPR's dorm room and towards the open roof. They all got dressed and walked out of the room to see a female black-white wolf faunus running up the stairs to the roof. Pyrrha walked out of her team doom with a red face while only two of the team walked out with her. Team RWBY was confused.

"Um Pyrrha?" Weiss asked the girl who jumped back in surprise.

"Oh hi Weiss. Did we wake you?" Pyrrha asked with a apologetic look.

"Oh so it was Jaune. Now i know who to kill." Yang said before trying to walk into, only to be stopped by Pyrrha.

"Oh n-no need to! J-Jaune is passed o-out r-right now." She said looking anywhere except Yang's eyes, knowing how much she loved sleeping in on the weekends.  _'I need Jay here to calm her down.'_ She silently wished as JNGL came running up without their leader.

"Hey have you guys seen a black and white hair wolf faunus run by?" Luke asked out of breath. The other two teams looked shocked. They knew that all three of them were dating but they were trying to add a fourth.

"Um yeah why?" Asked Ruby, feeling bad for the girl if she was running from them. She knew that they were extremely passionate to the point where Jay had to leave his room to get some sleep on the roof.

"Cause that was Jay." Graz finished from her boyfriend, who was comforting their girlfriend who was breathing the heaviest.

"What!?!" Said the other two teams.

"Yep when we woke up we saw that there was a girl in his bed. We thought he was an idiot cause he already had three great and scary girlfriends who could kill him if they wanted to. But as we woke her up she said what Jay usually says when we try to wake him up on weekends. After she went into the bathroom she srceamed and bolted out of the room." Graz explained as the other two stood up behind her.

"You mean to tell us that when we were woken up, it was by Jay's girly scream?" Weiss asked, just to make sure before she and the rest ran to the stairs leading to the roof.

As they reach the top, they heard a conversation between two female voices. "What the hell happened to us Jaune?!?"

"I don't know i just woke up like this! We need to find a way to fix this before Yang gets her hands on us! I mean I have Seven Sisters but Yang is scarier then them." ?Jaune? said frightened of what Yang would do to them.

"Oh you're right. If she gets us who knows what will she makes us do!" ?Jay? said just as scared as ?Jaune? was. Unbeknown to them, Yang was smirking with her ideas running rampant in her head. They started back to the door only to see the girl in question standing before them. "O-oh h-hi Yang."

Yang already figured out female names for them. She got a good look at them. Jay was shorter the Weiss and taller then Nora. Her hair was down to being in between shoulders. She was wearing her old attire. Jaune was surprisingly taller than her male form but less muscular than he was.  Her hair was like Yang's but straighter. She was wearing one of her hoodies and a pair of pants she grabs, which were a pair of Ren's pants. Both shared a look of disbelief on their faces and shunk under Yang's smirk.

"Oh nothing Jayelle. Just heard that you and Janet here were turn to girls and i couldn't wait to see. Now what to do?" Yang asked honestly.

"Umm let us go?" Janet asked, as they started shuffling away from her.

"Well w-we could dress them up?" Ruby said blushing and poking her pointer fingers together.

Yang hugged Ruby then grinned at the two men turned women. "Come on you two. We are going shopping~." She cooed as Blake knocked them out and Pyrrha caught them with a sinister grin. Weiss pulled out her credit card with a glint in her eyes.

**(After the clothing store.)**

The NGL of JNGL left before they were dragged into carrying clothes for the two girl Yang wanted to dress up.

Jayelle was carrying arm's full of bag and dragging a cart, full to the top with clothes, with a rope around her neck. Meanwhile Janet was carrying two heavy dressers on her back. Yang, Weiss, and Pyrrha were whistling a happy tune while being ahead of everyone. Ruby looked at the two with a sympathetic look. Nora was bouncing excitedly behind the two. And Blake was reading and holding Ren's hand.

"I hope you two know these clothes are to dress you up with." She said without turning around. She held open the doors to the dorm halls. They both resided to their fate. Knowing Yang she wouldn't take no for an answer. Jayelle was dragged into RWBY's dorm and Janet to her own dorm. Blake and Ren decided to go to the library and Nora, being Nora, went to training room. (Mostly to vent her angry that Ren choose Blake over her.)

"Go on and give us a show.~" Yang and Weiss said seductively. Jayelle looked at Ruby, who was red faced but nodding. She sighed and went into the bathroom.

**(After Jayelle's fashion show (And something else ;)) A couple of weeks later.)**

Jayelle walked to RWBY's dorm room/ she knocked and a red faced Weiss opened the door. As she realized who it was, she all but yanked her in. "Did a something happen to you too?" Jayelle nodded and pulled out a pregnancy test out, it was positive. Weiss pulled two out, both were positive. "One is Ruby's." Weiss explained and pointed at Ruby, who was trying to make herself disappear beneath her blanket and hood.

"What about Yang?" Jayelle asked and sat next to Ruby. She started rubbing her back soothingly.

Weiss shrugged and sat on the opposite side of Ruby. "I suspect Yang is behind all this." She said softly and a slight strangled gasp came out of Ruby's mouth. Weiss tried to shh Ruby. "It's okay Ruby we're here for you." They both pulled her into a hug, she tried to hug back but the tears were coming too fast. Before anyone could say anything else, Yang walked in.

"Hey guys. Everything alright?" Yang asked walking over to them. As she reached them Ruby shoot out of the other two's grip and hugged Yang. "R-ruby why are you crying? Did this two hurt you?" Yang going into protective sister mode, but was stopped by Ruby slapping her, hard.

"NO! We- we......." She couldn't finish her sentence before collapsing to her knees and crying again. The two hugged her again, then looked up at Yang. They didn't say anything and just handed her the sticks. Yang didn't recognized them for a while before it hit her.

"Y-you're all pregnant?" she asked. They all nodded and she fell to her knees and engulfed them into a group hug. "W-who is the father?" she asked and they all pointed at her.

She bolted out of her bed with a startled expression. She sat there for a while before shouting. "WHY CAN'T THAT BE REAL?!?" She was pulled back down into the back by three pairs of arms and she instantly fell asleep.


	17. The Matted Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now back to your regularly scheduled program.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The music for this chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TG1pRNQAByI
> 
> Oh and i'm adding something to this story. It's called Battle Fury.

Jay block a fist form Pyrrha and tried to kick her. She blocked it and swung again. Jay parried her but had to duck to avoid a fist coming at him. Pyrrha pressed the advantage and struck out again. Jay was forced on the defensive. He keep trying to block her and was waiting for an opening. Yang, Ruby, Weiss and Jaune were watching the practice match.

"So who do you think will win?" Jaune asked.

Yang shrugged and leaned against Weiss. _'How can those two have so much energy so early?'_  Yang asked herself before her went to other things.

"I think it will be Jay. He has been training." Weiss said confidently. Yang wiggled her eyebrows at her suggestively, only to receive a bonk on the head from her. "As i was saying, It will be Jay cause i have never seen him so worked up to beat someone in a fight. And before you ask, no cardin and his goons don't count. He deals with them on a daily basis." Weiss stated a matter-of-fact.

Jay found his opening and was just as quick as it appeared to take it. He slide under her arm and hit her in the ribs, forcing her back. He didn't let up and puessed back. Pushing her closer to the edge of the dueling ring. He kept at it until she was one more hit before she would fall out. Just as he was about to knock her out, she jumped over him. He immediately saw this and spun around and kick her out of the air. She was quick to get back up.

"How long do you think they can keep going?" Ruby asked Weiss, seeing how Yang was now asleep with her head in Weiss's lap.

"That is a good question Miss Rose." Ozpin said, startling all of them expect Yang (who is still asleep). "Oh don't mind me. Just here to see two of the strongest first years spar."

"Um sir Yang is asleep." Ruby said.

"I meant Miss Nikos and Mister Torchwick, Miss Rose." Ozpin said with a slight grin. Ruby stuttered and looked back at the match.

They only catch Jay throwing Pyrrha up into the air and kicking her stomach, launching her back towards the edge. Jay ran towards her as she jumped up. Pyrrha barely blocked his kick in time but she knocked him down with a swift kick to his leg holding him up. She then proceeded to punch where his head was. Jay launched himself up into the air with his hands and flipped to land on the ground. But Pyrrha missed punching him in the face by an inch.

"Hmm." Weiss was watching the match intently, not noticing Yang rolling over and wrapping her arms around her midriff. She squeaked in surprise then looked down at her. Yang mumbled something unintelligible to anyone close. Weiss smiled and brushed the hair in Yang face away softly, before smiling softly. Ruby saw this out the corner of her eye and smirked as she turned her attention back to the fight.

After they both punched each other to the oppitise sides of the ring, they pulled swords into their hands. Jay's sword was a shadow sword and Pyrrha's was made of pieces of metal from around the room. They clashed in the middle of the ring, they were so drawn into the fight that they couldn't see anyone watching them. They keep this up until it looked like shadows tendrils were flowing off Jay and metal flew around behind Pyrrha.

This started to worry Jaune. "Umm, I think we should stop them."

"Why is that Mister Arc?" Goodwitch said next to Ozpin.

"Well lets say if Jay gets to into what he is doing, he won't stop unless he is done." Jaune said with some hesitance.

"Lets see how this will unfold, Mister Arc. Glynda, please ready to stop it at any moment." Ozpin said with an odd calmness about him that unnerved everyone.

Jay flipped around her and swung to hit her back, but a chunk of metal blocked his attack. Pyrrha turned and tried to do the same to him but the shadow tendrils blocked her attack. Jay and Pyrrha both launched back, their eyes taking over by their auras, Jay's were pure black and Pyrrha's were deep crimson. They stayed away from each other, their extra appendages attacked in their place. Everyone was surprised by this but kept watching.

Glynda was the only one who saw that they auras were now in the red. "Okay, that is enough! You two are going to the infirmary." Glynda picked them up in her semblance and walked them down to the infirmary. This caused a chorus of 'awws' from the crowd that was in the room. "The rest of you get to class!" She snapped at them and sent them running.

**(In the infirmary)**

They were using their auras to create the extra defense and offense. Little did they know that doing so pulled a great strain on their bodys. The wounds were more evident on Jay. He's back had skin torn away, jagged rips down from where the tendrils come off his back and no blood coming out of the deep wounds on his hand were he held the sword. Pyrrha had tiny cuts all over her back and on the inside of her hand, all were bleeding even if slightly.

".... Where is the blood from his hands?" The head doctor asked his team.

"What do you mean?" One of them asked.

"The blood that should be flowing out of his hand. His wounds are worse than the girl's, so where is the blood from his wounds?" He asked as he started walking towards Jay's room.

"Well from what we are told is that his semblance is shadows."

"So that is why his room is so dark whenever i walk by it. Tell me why is that something that is not there, is there and killing him?" He said more irritated than anything and opened Jay's door. 

Jay was barely awake when he heard. "... And we need to suppress his semblance."

Jay responded. "No. Don't do that." Jay sat up and stared at all the doctors.

"If we don't suppress it, it could tear you apart." Jay waved them away.

"The reason why he does want his semblance suppressed is because his semblance is saving his life." The head doctor said walking over to Jay and jerking up his arm. "As you can plainly see his wounds have already healed." The wounds and the bruises were gone.

"W-what!" the group of doctor shoated. But before they could start question him Teams RWBY, JN_R and _NGL walked in. Everyone looked at him for a second before.

"Jay! You're awake!" Ruby ran over and hugged him. Jay hugged her back. 

"Heh yes i am. Please be careful, i'm still sore." He laughed through the pain.

"You sure put a bind in things around here for us. But you still got to go to the dance." Yang said with a smirk walking next to Ruby and took Jay's hand.

"Oh no, here i thought i could get away with not going to the dance." Jay said sarcastically before being smacked upside the head by Weiss, causing both Jay and Yang to laugh.

 "Heh i know Weiss, I'm not going to try to get out of going." He said as he took her hand in his free hand. "I would never go back on a promise." He said as he smiled softly.

"G-good, I wanted to dance with you and...." Weiss trails off and looks down at her hands intertwined with Jay's hand.

"You scared me there Jay." Jaune said stepping up to the foot of the bed. "Thought i was going to have to knock you out."

"Heh you are the only person who knows how to. And you know when to stop me from going too far." Jay said after chuckling. "Considering that our semblances are opposites of each other."

"Yeah.... I'm the only one you can beat you going all out." Jaune looked down. "Doesn't mean i want to be the who has to stop you."

"I know brother." Jay said softly, surprising everyone.

"What you two are brothers?"Pyrrha asked from her bed

"Well we're adopted brothers. When my family found Jay, he was bloody, bruised and had broken bones. We took him in and nursed him back to health. And when he was healthy we adopted him as one of ours." Jaune said as he started over to Pyrrha's bed.

"So technically i'm an Arc while still being a.." He looks at the doctors, who nodded. "A Torchwick."

"He did tell us his real last name after he was healthy enough to walk. But we didn't care about it. We all grew to love him as one of our own." Jaune said as he sat on the foot of Pyrrha's bed.

"What happened to you for you to be that hurt?" Ren asked, again surprising everyone.

Jay didn't answer at first but then said. "You know how Faunus are hated right?" Everyone nodded. "I was forced out of a small town i was hiding in from the White Fang and then was attacked by grimm on the way to Signal to tell the hunters there."

"What town?" Ruby was the first to ask.

"Don't know, didn't really get a change to find out." He sighed. "But it doesn't matter. That is the past, we need to look towards the future." Jay said as he squeezed Yang and Weiss's hands and kisses Ruby's forehead. Ren squeezed Blake's hand and Jaune held Pyrrha's. "I do need to talk to Ozpin tho."

"Why is that?" Jaune asked.

"For a safety net for some people I know." Jay stood up and walked to his clothes in the chair next to his bed. "I will see you guys later, alright?" Jay asked before he walk into the bathroom.

**(In the hallway)**

"He is doing pretty good for someone beating up." Nora said to break the silence as the we're walking to the cafeteria.

"He's not tho. He is really hurting after telling us that." Luke said as he carried Seagem. "It took a lot to tell us that story if you looked closely."

Graz nodded. "Pyrrha looked shocked up as she heard that. Maybe it was in Mistral?"

"Maybe, maybe not. We would have to look into this if we want to know." Jaune said. "But something's not right but the story. Why would Pyrrha get scared?"

**(Ozpin's office)**

"Professor? I would like to ask you something." Jay said.

"And what is that?" He takes a sip of his coffee.

"I was wanted to ask you if you could help both my brother and sister." Jay said as he sat down in front of Ozpin. "I would like you to offer them jobs here. I don't think they will mind what you give them."

"Would they be willing to give information about their employer?" Ozpin said looking up at Jay.

"I think they would if you could provide a safety net for them. So do we have a deal?" Jay says as he leans back in the chair.

"And what do they know that i could not possibly have my own informant telling me?" Ozpin asked.

"Well if you have to ask that question then that means you must really need this information." Jay sat forward and held his hands in front of his face. "Tell me we have a deal then i will get them to tell you."

Ozpin chuckled. "You have a deal then. You just got to hold up on your part of the deal." He said before turning  to his computer.

"Of course Professor." Jay walk into the elevator and took out his scroll. "Hey Roman guess what, I got something to tell you...... Hmm you want me to come to you and tell you?..... Alright, when do you want me to come by?..... So in three days? I'll see what i can do..... See you later brother, Bye." Jay hangs up and looks down at his scroll. "Heh i guess i'm going to Roman soon. Eh i guess i got to get to class." Jay walked towards combat class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this? Something is wrong with Jay? What could it be? you can not prevent the unpreventable, you can only adjust the path and delay it


End file.
